


You are the song stuck in my head

by chick_with_wifi



Series: Isn't there a law against that? [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Road Trips, cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: It's spring break at Thornhill University which can only mean one thing: a road trip to the beach. Prepare for sun, sea, sand, romance, mystery, intrigue, humor and, most importantly, a happy ending.This is a standalone piece set in the 'isn't there a law against that?' universe. You don't have to read the others for it to make sense.Check the tags for more details!





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! There are a few things about this au that you might not know if you haven't read the previous installments so I'll clear them up now.  
> \- Team Machine are in their senior year at Thornhill University  
> \- Root has cystic fibrosis (if you don't know what that is I'll be happy to answer any questions in the comments)  
> \- Root and Shaw have been in an established relationship since sophomore year  
> \- As have John and Joss  
> \- Harold was once arrested for stealing a car and evading tax, all of which he had to do because he was building a supercomputer

Root was sitting on one of the chairs outside the principal’s office and questioning her life choices.

Normally she didn't even get caught for her...extracurricular activities. But this time she had been. And threatened with it ending up on her permanent record.

Bear nosed her leg and she leant down to scratch behind his ears. “Hey Buddy. What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into this time, huh?”

His tail thumped the floor and she smiled. At least her service dog wouldn't judge her for hacking into the school system. Although her parents wouldn't be happy about if they found out.

That could be her next job as soon as she got out of isolation. She peered through the glass panel in the door to where Mr Dillinger was simultaneously doing his grading and making sure she didn't escape before she had been in to see Control and answer for her crimes. Her black-painted nails nervously tapped the armrests of the chair like she was typing.

Two people entered Mr Dillinger's office and Root stood up to get a better look. There was a member of janitorial staff, she couldn't remember his name, and a hooded youth about a foot shorter than him.

“We caught this one in the middle of a fight. Broke some guy's nose!”

Mr Dillinger pinched the bridge of his nose and Root suppressed a smile at how completely done with everything he was. “Put the kid in there with Groves. I’ll let Control decide what's to be done with them.” Then he went back to his marking with a sigh.

The janitor opened the door and gestured for the miscreant to get inside while Root sat back down and tried to glean what information she could about them. Short, wearing combat boots, dark jeans and an oversized grey hoodie with hands in the pocket and the hood pulled down so low it cast a shadow over the part of their face that was actually visible.

The kid entered, dragging their feet, and the janitor shut the door behind them. They stopped dead in their tracks and asked, “Root?”

“Sameen?”

Shaw pushed her hood down and flopped onto the seat next to Root. “The hell are you doing here?”

“The hell are _you_ doing here? And what's with the disguise?”

“I asked first.”

“Fair enough,” Root said. “I hacked into the school system. Now your turn.”

Shaw pulled her right hand out of her pocket and showed Root her bloodied and bruised knuckles. “Got into a fight.”

“Oh no!” Root took Shaw’s hand and gently held it up to the light to get a better look at her injuries. “This looks quite bad.”

“Eh, it's nothing. You should see the other guy’s face.”

Root puffed out a laugh and kissed Shaw’s knuckles. “You shouldn't keep getting into fights, Sam. It's dangerous for both you and your education.”

Shaw scoffed, “This coming from the hacker. And trust me: the moron deserved it.”

Her expression darkened and Root decided not to press the matter any further. 

“Oh what now!” exclaimed Mr Dillinger on the other side of the door. 

Bear’s ears pricked up and he stuck his nose into the air, ready to sniff for danger.

Root didn't have to stand up to see the familiar tall outline of John Reese being escorted into the office by an angry-looking secretary.

This just keeps getting better and better, Root thought with a wicked grin.

“Heated argument with a teacher,” the secretary explained.

Mr Dillinger pointed with his pen towards the waiting room. “Throw him in there with the rest of these hoodlums.”

The secretary obliged, and as soon as she had left, Root and Shaw exclaimed in unison, “John?”

He waved sheepishly. “Hi.”

Shaw smiled and shook her head. “I can't believe we were all sent to the Principal’s office at the same time. Well I can, but it's still impressive. What did you do?”

“Arguing,” replied John.

Root raised her hand. “Hacking.”

“Fighting,” Shaw added for John’s benefit. “But I’m surprised the teacher could actually hear your gravelly Batman voice.”

Root laughed so hard she started coughing and Shaw patiently waited until she had finished before continuing, “I think yours is the least heinous of all our crimes, John, so maybe you'll get off with just a warning. Either way, try not to cry.”

John gave her a dirty look and she sniggered.

The door opened again and they all craned their necks to see Joss Carter approach Mr Dillinger's desk. 

The words ‘how the heck did _Joss_ manage to get sent to the Principal’s office’ were on the tip of Root’s tongue but her better judgement told her to wait and find out more information.

“Hi, so sorry to bother you. I’m Jocelyn Carter, would it be possible for me to speak to Principal Claypool about my minor?”

Mr Dillinger nodded tiredly. “Of course. Just take a seat through there and the Principal will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you so much.” Joss pushed open the door and Root began a mental countdown until the moment she laid eyes on them. 

3\. 2. 1.

“Oh my -.” Joss didn't even wait until she had finished her sentence before facepalming.

“Uh, surprise?” Root offered.

Joss looked ready to eyeroll into another dimension. Instead, she sat down on the wooden chair closest to the door, folded her arms and said, “I can't believe you losers.”

For a second Shaw looked like she was going to argue with Joss and opened her mouth, but she thought better of it and clamped her mouth shut again.

"Relax, Joss,” said John. “Having us human disasters as your friends just makes you look all the more professional and accomplished.”

Joss laughed and fistbumped him. “You guys know I wouldn't change you for the world, right?”

At that exact moment, the foreboding wooden door labelled ‘Principal Claypool’ opened and none other than the principal herself stepped out. “I have been informed that three behemoths have been sent to my office. And Jocelyn.”

The four of them gulped. Root was on the verge of breaking out in a cold sweat and tightened her hold on Bear’s harness. The Principal scared the living daylights out of almost the entire university.

“Come into my office. I understand you are all friends so it makes sense and saves time to see you all together.”

They followed her into the office and Root stared steadfastly at the red carpet, her fear of the principal outweighing her curiosity. Besides, at the rate she was going it wouldn't be her last trip here. She really needed to up her game, fast.

After briefly detailing their crimes and precisely which rules had been broken, Control announced that as it was spring break the next day they would be given a warning and a mark on their permanent record, but no further action would be taken. “And of you try anything again, there will be intimately more dire consequences. Now, Jocelyn, how can I help?”

Joss clasped her hands. “I’m having trouble finding time to work on my journalism minor because my criminology major is so intense, I was wondering if you had any advice or could negotiate with my professor about extending deadlines or perhaps doing less modules. I don't want to drop the subject altogether but it is complicated.”

“I see,” said Control. She mulled it over for a few seconds then said, “If I ask your criminology professor to not give you any work to do over spring break, will that give you enough time to catch up on your journalism work?”

Joss nodded. “That would be fantastic. Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Keep a close eye on this crew, Jocelyn. I have a feeling you are the only thing standing between them and the wrong side of the law.”

“I will.”

“Thank you,” Shaw, Root and John said in unison before trailing out of the office. 

“You heard the Principal,” Joss said. She pointed to her eyes then each of them in turn. “I got my eyes on you.”

-

“Sameen,” Root said from where she was hanging upside down on the sofa, face turning red and hair brushing the carpet. “I’m bored.”

“Sit up, you're going to make yourself cough.” Shaw paused the video game she was busy kicking John’s ass at and helped Root into a sitting position. “You could always read a book or do something clever with computers.”

Root sprawled dramatically across Shaw’s lap, knocking her Xbox controller into the floor. “I don't want to.” She pouted at Shaw who bent down to steal a kiss from her.

At Root’s indignant expression, she shrugged. “The opportunity was right there.’

“I wasn't complaining.” Root settled for pressing herself into Shaw’s side like a limpet and making little braids in her long ponytail.

Shaw retrieved her controller and finished the game, thrashing John’s score just like she predicted.

Shaw pumped her fist in the air and shouted, “Hell yeah!”

Root applauded and kissed Shaw on the cheek. “Well done Sweetie!”

Joss finally took her headphones out, threw down her pen and shut her textbook. Rubbing her temples she said, “I quit for tonight. Any more studying and my brain will liquidate and pour out of my ears.”

“Good work, Joss,” said Root. Then she moved up onto the armrest of the sofa so everybody could squash up and fit Joss on the sofa.

There was only one sofa in Root and Shaw’s dorm room, hence it required a lot of precision-planning and creative solutions to fit everybody on it when they were watching TV. (Because the desk and office chairs were strictly reserved for studying).

Laying across the back of the sofa had been vetoed after one particularly eventful Friday afternoon, so sitting on armrests and other people’s laps were the go-to options. Root was on the armrest to Shaw’s right and Joss squeezed in between Shaw and John.

“Let's watch something,” Shaw said, pulling up her Netflix account. “What do people want?”

“Buffy!” Root said.

“What do people other than Root want?”

John looked at a few of the shows on screen and pointed at one with the title in big red caps. “That one?”

Joss read aloud, “‘Stranger Things’. Yeah, that looks cool.’

Everyone was in agreement so Shaw turned on the subtitles and pressed play. They watched the first episodes in rapt attention and nobody dared speak.

Afterwards, Root said, “That was so good! But I’m bored of TV now. We should do something more social.”

Joss nodded in agreement. “We could go to the club and have a darts tournament?”

“I don't think giving Shaw sharp things to throw is a good idea,” John said.

Shaw reached over Joss to deck him on the arm. “What’re you saying, Reese? Cos I can kick your ass at anything and you know it.”

John gave her a look. “That's why I’m worried. Your competitive streak is the size of Russia.”

“That's it.” Shaw knelt up and tried to crawl over Joss, but Root held her back by the hood of her hoodie so she just flailed her arms in John’s general direction with an angry face.

“How about pool in the common room?” Joss suggested to change the subject.

“That would involve giving Shaw a big stick,” Root pointed out.

Shaw exclaimed indignantly. “Not you as well? I came here for a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

Joss threw up her hands in desperation. “Table tennis?”

“Solid bats,” John interjected.

Shaw glared daggers at him. “You've lost the trust.”

Root stroked Shaw’s bicep soothingly. “Sorry Sweetie.” She leant over to whisper in her ear, “John’s just a sore loser.”

Shaw turned her head and winked at Root. 

Joss clapped her hands together. “Alright, no games. Maybe sports?”

Shaw shook her head. “That might be too much for Root.”

In response, Root squeezed Shaw’s hand as a thank you.

‘I know,” Root announced. “We need to go on a trip somewhere. If we're going stir-crazy after half a day then imagine what we'll be like after a week.”

Joss inclined her head to the side. “She has a point.”

“I could use a vacay,” Shaw said. “It's been a long semester; we’ve more than earned a little fun in the sun. You in, John? You are looking kinda pasty.”

“I guess,” he replied.

“Alright.” Joss got up and sat at the desk in front of her laptop while everybody else crowded around behind her. “I’m feeling somewhere with a beach. How about y’all?”

There were general nods of agreement so Joss began googling. Eventually everybody fell in love with a flat available for rent, located next to a beach about three hours drive away.

“Fully-equipped kitchen, dining room, living room and two twin bedrooms,” Joss read aloud as she clicked through pictures of it. “I think this might be the one.”

“I love it,” said Root. And she did. She was so excited for their trip and it hadn't even been booked yet.

“What about Harold and Grace?” John asked.

“They are spending spring break with Grace’s family,” Root replied. “So unless they can be in two places at once, they won't be coming.”

Joss closed her laptop and packed her belongings into her bag. “It's getting late. I’ll head back to my dorm and see about renting this flat. We can sort out details and stuff tomorrow.”

“Good call,” said Shaw. “I’ll come with, I need to take Bear for a walk anyway.” She whistled for the dog and clipped his collar and leash on him.

“I think I’ll call it a night as well,” said John, collecting his belongings and passing Shaw her coat.

“I’ll be back in half an hour,” Shaw informed Root. “You can do your treatments and get in bed if you want.”

Root yawned and rubbed her eyes. “I might just do that. Goodnight everyone.”

“Goodnight!” the trio called on their way out.

John said his goodbyes as he went a different direction to the boys’ dorms.

Shaw and Bear walked Joss to her room. “Hey, Joss,” Shaw eventually said out of the blue. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What's on your mind?”

Shaw looked everywhere except at Joss and said in a barely audible voice,” I want to propose to Root. You seem to know about romance and stuff. Should I do it on this trip?”

“Hell yeah you should!” Joss stopped walking and took Shaw by the shoulders to make sure she looked at her. “I’m so proud of you, Shaw. This is a big step for both of you and I can tell you right now Root is going to be thrilled. I know you're not a hugger, but can I hug you?”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “If you must.”

Joss gave her a quick squeeze then released her before she became uncomfortable.

Then Joss unlocked her door and, before entering, said, “Goodnight, Shaw. I’m proud of you!”

“Night, Joss.”

As Joss closed her door, Shaw smiled at Bear. “Come on, big guy. I’ll race you on the field.”


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for this chapter: albleism and some violence (the violence is not part of the ableiem)
> 
> I only remembered to add this the day after I posted this chapter, so my deepest apologies to anybody who read this without the warning.

“Right, you guys,” Joss announced, looking like a businesswoman in her suit jacket with her laptop in front of her and a pen behind her ear. “It's time to get this trip sorted.”

Root, Shaw and John obediently fixed their gazes on the PowerPoint Joss brought up and watched as she clicked through it.

“First, what to pack. I compiled a handy list of everything you will need, checked against the weather forecast. Second, I produced a brief itinerary including in-car entertainment and suitable day trips. Finally, accommodation. The owner of the flat is happy to rent it to us from Sunday, which is tomorrow, through Friday. He also said service dogs are allowed, so nobody will give us grief about Bear. That leaves the rest of the spring break for work or visiting folks or whatever.”

John raised his hand.

“Yes, John?”

“How will we be getting there?”

Joss clicked onto the next slide which was a map with a route highlighted and suitable places for pitstops marked out. “I think John’s car is our best bet for fitting everything in.’

“As long as we bring an extra car for Root’s medical equipment,” Shaw quipped, earning herself a pinch on the forearm from Root.

“There's not actually that much,” Root said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Well I guess it depends on your definition of ‘much’. It needs its own suitcase, but I’m sure we'll be able to do some Tetris and gets everything in.”

The final slide was a floorplan of the flat with all the rooms labelled with their respective functions.

Joss pointed to the bedroom on the right. “I called dibs on that one. Since I’m basically carrying this team I get the room with a view of the beach. And you're with me, John.”

“Which means the other room is ours,” Shaw said. “Joss, I have a question.”

“Speak,” replied Joss.

“What are we planning to do about snacks?”

“Well, Root will be the Guardian of the Snacks because she's the only one who won't eat them all. But apart form that, do whatever you want.”

Shaw grinned. “Yes!”

“Sameen,” Root said. “Remember that ‘snacks’ does not mean ‘four course meal’.”

“I know.” Shaw dashed off to begin collecting bags of chips for the journey and they could hear her raiding the kitchenette in the other room.

“That's a really detailed PowerPoint,” John commented. “Where did you find the time to make all that?”

“Zoe did most of it while I was asleep,” Joss admitted. “We owe each other a lot of favours. Which mostly means I organise her life and she makes sure I don't become a workaholic.”

There was a metallic crash from thee kitchenette and Root ran through to makes sure Shaw was alright.

“For what it's worth, I think you're very good at organising other people's lives. Everybody needs a Joss Carter they can rely on,” said John.

Joss smiled. “Thanks, John. It means a lot that you guys don't think I’m just some overbearing mom figure.”

“Of course not! Root and Shaw need somebody to keep them on the straight and narrow - well maybe not the _straight_ and narrow, but you see my point. And I feel so comfortable being myself around you, which has really helped me. And we keep you young and hip -”

“You are three months older than me!”

“ - so it's a win-win. We're sort of like a family.”

“Yeah, I guess we are. A family of choice.”

John’s phone rang and he checked the caller ID. It was a local number he didn't recognise, but he decided to answer it anyway. There was a large chance one of the football team had got a new number and just forgot to tell him. “Hello?”

“Yo, can you put Shoot and Raw, I mean Root and Shaw, on the phone?”

“Who is this? And how did you get this number?”

“Through a mutual friend. It's Lionel, man. Look, are Crazy and Crazier with you or not?”

“They are but -”

“Then put them on. It's urgent.”

“Fine.” He walked over to the kitchenette and held out the phone like it had personally offended him. “It's for you.”

Shaw looked at Root, who shrugged, then tentatively took the phone. She put it on speaker and set it down on the counter. “You've got both of us.”

“Thank goodness. Do you have any idea how hard you guys are to get hold of?”

Root and Shaw smirked at each other.

“Pretty good idea, yeah,” Shaw said. “What do you want, Lionel?”

“You gotta tell your boy Glasses to stop calling me. I have a business to run and he's driving away customers by purchasing everything I have in stock. People are starting to think I’m a fake. Me!”

Root rested her elbows on the counter. “You _are_ the only illicit computer parts dealer in town. It's not like Harry can take his orders anywhere else. Besides, if he's buying up all your stock that must be bringing in a large profit for you. So I really don't see why you're complaining that he's turning away customers.”

“And are you sure it's not your face doing that?” Shaw added.

On the other end of the phone line, Lionel made an annoyed harrumph. “As much as I enjoy talking with you lovely ladies, I gotta earn a living. Tell Glasses to tone down the orders or I walk.”

“Will do,” Root sing-songed.

There was a crackle then a beep as he hung up.

Shaw led the way into the living room then tossed John’s phone back to him.

“You gonna pass that message on to Harold?” Shaw asked Root.

“Maybe later. He's gotten me curious so I think I might wait until we both get back and I can talk to Harry about it properly. Plus I want to annoy Lionel for pestering us when we have time off.”

“What’s this about?” Joss asked.

“I’ll fill you in later,” Shaw said. “I don't suppose you can find out if there I'd a good steak joint near this flat?”

-

How Shaw got sent to the principal’s office (Friday)

_Shaw reached the end of the field out of breath and exhausted. She walked over to the bleachers and took a sip of water. “How’d I do?”_

_“13.1 seconds,” John read aloud from the stopwatch. “New record.”_

_Shaw felt a little kick of pride in her chest and immediately started thinking about how she could improve her training to get even faster._

_The visiting sports coach who had been hired to give the university football team one last drill session before spring break blew his whistle. “Next group get ready!”_

_“You're up,” Shaw told John as he handed her the stopwatch. “Give it all you got.”_

_John stood on the starting line, flanked on either side by his teammates, and crouched ready._

_The coach blew his whistle and Shaw started the stopwatch._

_The rest of the team were shouting encouragement at the runners, but Shaw noticed John was beginning to lag behind slightly. Which was ridiculous because he was so tall her could probably cover the entire 100 metres in one step. So she opted for a slightly different tactic. “Speed up, John! You're going so slow I don't need a stopwatch to time you, I need a calendar!”_

_He turned to glare daggers at her which nearly caused him to trip over his own two feet, but picked up the pace nonetheless._

_He ended up crossing the finish line at almost the exact same second as everybody else, with a good time. Shaw decided that was mostly due to her encouragement._

_The coach then got them to do a few more skill-related exercises, before letting them play a quick game to put their skills in a competitive context._

_“That was really good, team,” he said after the game. “I’ll let you take a ten minute breather then we’ll do a cooldown and some stretches. Good work, all of you.”_

_Shaw and John sat on the bleachers to catch their breath. Shaw was boiling so she poured some of her water onto her face and was wiping it away with her towel when she noticed something in her peripheral vision._

_It was Root and Bear, arriving from the direction of the computer labs. She sat down and handed them both a frozen bottle of water. “Thought you might appreciate these.”_

_Shaw immediately pressed hers to her forehead and the condensation ran blissfully down her face. “Thanks. You bring any snacks?”_

_“Of course. I know better than to show up unprepared.” She produced an energy bar for each of them from her backpack._

_Shaw tore into hers and stuffed it all into her mouth at once, making Root smile._

_“Thanks, Root. What brings you here? Besides wanting to watch Shaw work out.” John opened his water bottle and drank the mouthful that had already melted._

_“I wanted to give you hardworking athletes some supplies. And, if I timed it correctly, you should be about to start the cooldown. Do you think the coach will let me join in? Because I’ve been to busy to go to the gym and really ought to do some exercise,” Root explained._

_“I don't see why not,” Shaw said._

_“You could go and speak to the coach now,” John suggested. “He's the guy over there in the blue tracksuit.”_

_Root smiled gratefully at them and stood up. “Come on, Bear.”_

_She descended the bleachers and approached the coach, who was doing something on his phone. “Excuse me?” she asked shyly._

_He locked his phone and put it away in his pocket. “Hi.”_

_“Um, I’m not on the team but is it alright if I join in for the last part of this session?”_

_“Yeah, no problem. I just have to ask you a few questions. Name?”_

_“Root Groves.”_

_“Ruth?”_

_“No, Root. Like square root.”_

_“OK, Root. Do you suffer from a condition that may affect you while taking part in this activity?”_

_Um. Root realised this may not have been her best idea ever. “Uh, kinda?”_

_The coach looked down at Bear skeptically, eyeing his service dog vest. “Is that what your service dog is for?”_

_Root wanted the ground to swallow her up, or at the very least something to happen that would divert the coach’s attention away from her. Sadly, the universe was not very forthcoming. “Yeah.”_

_“What is the condition? If you're not comfortable saying then you can whisper it to me.”_

_“Cystic fibrosis,” Root said. She wasn't going to let herself get embarrassed by this. Conversations such as this one took place all the time, and the man was only doing his job._

_She could almost see the gears turning in the coach’s head as her said, “I’m just wondering if you will be able to participate.”_

_Root resisted the urge to sigh and said, “Sir, I appreciate the fact that you have literally only just met me, but if I didn't think that I could do it then I wouldn't be here.”_

_The coach blinked then gestured towards the field. “Be my guest.”_

_Root returned to where Shaw and John were sitting._

_“How’d it go?” Shaw asked when she saw Root’s stony expression._

_“As well as can be expected,” she replied bitterly. “I’ll tell you more after.”_

_She put a blanket for Bear down in a shady corner of the field and filled his water bowl from her spare bottle. That way he would be comfortable and not overheat. She didn't take his vest off him because he was still on duty._

_The coach blew his whistle again and the team assembled around him in a semicircle. “So we're just gonna do a slow jog around the field to cool down, then we'll do some stretches. Alright?”_

_The team nodded, so the coach began jogging around the perimeter of the field. “Everybody follow me. We’re just gonna take it nice and slow.”_

_The football team filtered in behind him and kept pace easily. Root was at the back, so Shaw and John slowed down in order to stay with her._

_Halfway through their first lap, the coach asked who the team captain was._

_“Shaw,” a couple of people answered, not even out of breath._

_Shaw waved at him, “That would be me.”_

_“If you wouldn't mind coming up here, I need to talk to you.”_

_Shaw sped up and overtook everyone until she was next to him. They fell into step and he began asking her about what tournaments they had competed in._

_Root’s lungs were starting to burn and she was acutely aware that she was red in the face and panting. Her chest twinged in a way that meant she was about to cough. So she slowed to a walk and covered her mouth as she began to cough._

_John paused and looked back at her with a concerned expression, so she motioned for him to come over. He strode towards her as fast as he could while Root’s coughing fit escalated._

_She held onto his shoulders and leant against his chest while the coughs racked her body._

_A few people were giving them worried looks, the coach included, and Shaw had stopped jogging like she was about to come over. But John caught her eye and gestured that it was fine._

_John put a tissue in one of Root’s hands if she needed it, and gently rubbed her back saying, “It's alright, you're alright. Just let me know if we need to go somewhere else, OK?”_

_Root nodded then moved away and spat a mouthful of mucus into the tissue. She threw it into the trashcan then said breathlessly, “Let’s carry on. Hey, can I hold onto your arm while we do the rest?”_

_“Of course.” He offered Root his arm and she linked her own with it, then they managed to finish their laps only slightly behind everybody else._

_The team did their stretches and were finally dismissed. Root gathered her belongings, took hold of Bear’s harness and said she was going back to their room to shower then had some things to finish up in the computer lab. She thanked John for everything then said her goodbyes._

_John said, “I’ve got to go shower, I have another class after this.”_

_“I swear you have classes at the weirdest times,” said Shaw. “What the heck even is your timetable?”_

_“I know right. See you around.” He jogged off, leaving Shaw to pack her bag._

_But while Shaw was walking towards the showers by the gym, she overheard a conversation between two boys from her team. About Root. And it wasn't kind._

_The tips of Shaw’s ears turned red with anger and she growled, “You have no right to be saying those things about her.”_

_The two boys flinched - obviously they hadn't known she was there - and slowly turned around._

_The one who had been speaking paled when he saw her and began stammering, “Sh-Sh-Sh-”_

_“Say it,” Shaw said. “I’ll wait.”_

_“Shaw.” He gulped. “We were just-”_

_Shaw grabbed him by the shirt with her left hand and pinned him to the wall. “I don't care. Nobody goes around talking about my girlfriend like that.”_

_“Can I ask you something? Does she-” The rest of his sentence was muffled by the blood spurting out of his nose as Shaw’s right hook made contact with his face._

_His friend yelped and ran off._

_Shaw tightened her grip on the boy’s shirt and hissed, “If I ever catch you do much as looking at Root again, I’m going to do a hell of a lot worse than break your nose. Understand?”_

_He nodded._

_“Say ‘I understand.”_

_“I understand,” he said hastily when Shaw drew her fist back again._

_“Break it up kids,” said the janitor, shadowed by the second boy._

_Shaw released him and rubbed her knuckles. She had a feeling she'd made her point very clearly._

_-_

_“Here,” Root said, handing Shaw an ice pack for her bruised knuckles. “It was so brave of you to punch someone to defend my honor. Thank you. But why didn't you tell Control? She might have gone easy on you if she knew it was for a good cause.”_

_“Because it wasn't any of her business. I woulda punched that coach as well but that would have landed me in some serious hot water.” She readjusted the ice pack and flexed her fingers, wincing._

_Root flopped onto the sofa and Shaw sat on her left, her good side, and put an arm around Root’s shoulders._

_“You know,” Root said. “People with disabilities and chronic illnesses get a lot of grief from strangers thinking they know our limits better than we do, or asking personal questions they wouldn't otherwise ask.”_

_“I get that,” Shaw said quietly. “When I was a kid people would come up to my parents and ask why I wasn't playing with the other children. Some even said they were doing a bad job raising me and suggested all sorts of things like counselling and special schools. It was even worse at high school, when one of my classmates parents threatened to call social services because their son claimed I was dangerous.”_

_Root sighed. “Society sucks. Everything would be so much easier if we all just lived in caves.”_

_“Yeah it sucks that this stuff happens, but people don't want to spend their entire lives wandering around a savannah going ‘ug’, people want art and culture,” Shaw said._

_“I don't see why that can't be enjoyed in isolation,” Root muttered._

_“Because then each person would just be living and working in a vacuum. And we never would have met.”_

_Root rested her head on Shaw’s shoulder. “Alright, I no longer like the sound of this cave reality. I truly can't imagine life without you, Sameen.”_

_Shaw switched on the TV. “Come on, Eeyore. We have time for an episode of Buffy before John and Joss come over.”_


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter and also where I got the title from is 'favourite record' by Fall out boy, so I recommend listening to that while reading if you want to.

Root neatly folded her final T-shirt and placed it in her suitcase next to her washbag before doing up the zipper.

If the messy pile of clothes strewn across Shaw’s bed was anything to go by, a certain someone had barely begun to pack. Which, considering they were leaving in less than an hour, was not ideal.

As Root pulled her case into the living room, she resolved to pester Shaw nonstop until she packed. Because Root was _not_ doing everything for her at the last minute like she had the previous time they went away. 

“Sameen?” she called.

“Kitchen,” was the muffled reply, followed by a lot of loud rustling. What on earth was she doing?

When Root entered the kitchenette, Shaw held up two carrier bags, filled to bursting with snacks. There were even some apples wrapped in cling film. “Yay or nay?”

“I guess yay. You and the big lug eat enough to feed a small army.”

Shaw snorted. “Do us some justice: we eat enough to feed an average-sized army, cos we work out so much.” To prove her point she flexed her biceps.

The sight caused Root to lose her train of thought so she opened and closed her mouth a few times before filtering out, “you pack. I’ll handle the pharmacy.”

The pharmacy was their name for Root’s medical cabinet where they kept all her medication and CF-related devices. It was bigger than the fridge and chock-full. Somebody once said if they didn't know Root, they would have called the police at the sight of it.

Root transferred everything she was going to need for the coming week into the suitcase, including items that needed to be refrigerated which were in a coolbag, plus a few extras in case anything unfortunate should happen to it.

As she was finishing up, Shaw returned. “I’m all packed. I was going to ask you to sit on my case to help me close it, but on second thought it probably weighs more than both of us combined.”

Root laughed. “Yeah, probably. Better wait till John gets here.”

She deposited both her cases by the door, just as there was a knock. “It’s open,” she called.

Joss burst into the room. “Who is ready to par-tay?” she asked while doing a little victory dance.

Root joined in and almost tripped over Bear who had ran over to see what all the commotion was about.

“Yo John,” Shaw said. “Come sit on my suitcase.”

“You know, Shaw, if somebody needs to sit on your suitcase it means you packed too much,” John grumbled as he followed her into the bedroom.

Joss opened her mouth to protest but Root hastily interrupted. “It's fine. Nearly everything in there is food so it won't last long.”

Joss smiled in relief. “How is she not fat?”

“Cos I exercise!” Shaw yelled from the other room. “Stop talking about me behind my back!”

Seconds later she emerged wheeling her case, gave Joss the stink eye for all of one second then asked if everybody was ready to go.

“Hell yeah!” said Joss while everybody else nodded enthusiastically.

John and Joss took one of Root’s cases each while she took hold of Bear’s harness and opened the door for them. Shaw, carrying her own case, nodded her thanks to Root.

Together they headed to where John’s car was parked just outside the building. They stacked the cases in the trunk, highfived over the fact that everything actually fitted, then slammed it closed.

“Are you sure your car isn't the TARDIS?” Root asked John, to which he shrugged by way of an answer.

“Who is sitting where?” Joss asked. “Does anyone get travel sick? If anyone gets travel sick, sit in the front and warn me so I can get a paper bag. Maybe several paper bags since it is quite a long journey.”

Everybody eyed each other shiftily for a second until Shaw said, “So nobody gets car sick. Glad we could have this conversation.”

“Alright,” Joss said. “I’m driving since I actually obey traffic laws” - pointed glare at Shaw - “John I shotgun, Shoot and Bear in the back.”

Everybody took their seats in the car and got comfortable. Root and Shaw were in the back with Bear on a blanket between them. Root took his service dog vest off him so he would be comfortable and put it on the floor.

Joss moved the seat forwards since it was set for John’s freakishly long legs and adjusted the rearview mirror. “Is everyone comfortable? Have you all been to the toilet? Speak now or forever hold your bladder.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. Nobody spoke up.

“Are you all wearing seatbelts?”

Root clicked her belt into place and did Bear's for him as well.

“Hang on, Shaw said out of the blue. “I need a pre-journey snack!”

“You don't -” John began.

“I'll be really fast, I promise.”

Shaw was out of the car and jogging towards the building before John could even finish his sentence.

“She already has enough food,” Joss practically whimpered.

Root leaned forwards to pat her arm sympathetically.

Seconds later, Shaw returned with a half-eaten donut in her band and began riffling through the snack bags at Root’s feet. “Did we pack liquorice? We need liquorice, they sell it at the convenience store-”

“Sameen Ashraf Shaw, do up your seatbelt,” Joss ordered in a tone that left no room for disagreement. 

Shaw did as she was told without comment and John said, “I wasn't expecting that.”

Shaw glared daggers at the back of his head and stuffed the rest of her donut into her mouth in one go, probably because the response she thought of was too mean and she had decided to let John live.

Root reached last Bear to give her girlfriend a hug and said, “Is it Drag Shaw Day or something? Stop being mean to her!”

“Thanks, Root,” Shaw said quietly and they shared a soft smile.

“May we set off now?” Joss asked.

Root released Shaw. “Yeah, sure.”

They followed the route Joss had programmed into the SatNav. Joss focussed on driving, John stared out of the window, Shaw played on her phone with earbuds in and Roof was engrossed in her book, occasionally reading amusing passages aloud for the others’ entertainment.

They continued in companionable near-silence for a while, with the radio quietly playing classical music in the background.

Until Joss pulled into the parking lot of an 80s-style diner. “This place received 5 star reviews,” she explained. “So I thought it would be the best place for our lunch.”

Root put Bear’s vest back on him then the gang entered the diner and chose a table by the window. The seats were red leather, the menus brightly coloured adb there was even a jukebox in the corner next to a foosball table.

Root and Shaw sat on one side of the booth with John and Joss opposite them. They all perused the menus and, when they had chosen, a smiling waiter came to take their orders.

Between them they ordered waffles and pancakes in varying flavors because they were on vacation and could eat what they wanted. Root also asked if they could fill her dog bowl with water for Bear.

Their food arrived shortly after and Bear’s bowl was placed in front of him where he was patiently resting under the table like he had been trained to do. 

“We also keep dog food behind the counter, if your service dog would like some? Free of charge,” offered the waiter.

“That’s so kind, yes please,” Root said with a genuine smile. 

“Of course.” 

The waiter left and Root turned to her friends. “That's so sweet of them! Definitely earned that 5 star review on Tripadviser,” she said.

Shaw nodded and held up her glass of orange juice. “I’ll drink to that. And a good vacation.”

Everybody clinked their glasses against Shaw’s.

The waiter returned with Bear’s food and Root thanked him.

Then they turned their attention to the food, which was delicious, and ate in silence until Joss asked, “What are y’all most excited about for this vacay?”

“The beach,” Shaw answered instantly. “It's been a while.”

Root laughed. “I can't wait for some good, old fashioned rest and relaxation.”

“Spending time with you guys,” John said, looking down at his plate.

“Aww.” Joss fondly bumped her shoulder against his.

“If you just point - point!” The waiter’s voice floated across the aisle to them and Root saw him exaggeratedly jab his finger against the menu and loudly say, “Point at what you want.”

The man sitting at the table gave the woman who was presumably his wife a long-suffering look and signed, “ _The bathroom isn't on the menu, I can't point to ask him where it is!_ ”

Root couldn't stop herself from laughing and Shaw followed her gaze to notice the couple signing.

“ _Try typing it into your phone_ ,” signed the woman.

“You can understand them, right?” Shaw asked.

“Yeah. He’s trying to ask where the bathroom is.” She put down her cutlery and stood. “”I’ll help them out.”

Meanwhile the waiter was all but shouting, “I can't understand sign language.”

Root waved at the couple to get their attention. “Hi, would you like me to translate for you?” she said and signed.

The man nodded gratefully. “ _Yes please. Where is the bathroom?_ ”

Root translated his question and the waiter's reply which was: “Down the hall, first door on the left. There's only one stall. Would you like to order some food now?”

The man ordered a grilled cheese and the woman ordered a hamburger, which the waiter jotted down, then the man left the table.

“ _Your signing is fantastic_ ,” the woman told Root. “ _How did you learn?_ ”

“ _Thank you! My dad is deaf so I grew up using ASL,_ ” Root replied.

“ _Thank you so much for your help._ ”

“ _My pleasure. Enjoy your meal._.”

Root rejoined her friends and continued cutting her waffle into bitesize pieces and slowly eating it.

“So I was thinking I might try out for the New York Yankees baseball team,” John said casually.

Joss pursed her lips and put down her cup to avoid doing a spit take. “Baseball? You can't even play foosball. Football is more your forte.”

“Yeah, because he has more opportunities to hit people,” Root said into her mug as she took a sip of coffee.

John ignored her and turned to Joss. “Let's take this disagreement over to the foosball table while Root finishes her food.”

“Oh, it is on.” Joss followed him out of the booth and thence began a heated and tense foosball match.

Joss was totally focussed on finding the most strategic moves, while John hit the ball so hard that every time it got closer to ricocheting off the table.

Shaw couldn't take her eyes off it...apart from every few seconds when she looked fondly at Root.

When Root finally finished her food, she approached the register with Shaw, who had offered to pay.

“The food was amazing,” Shaw told the cashier.

“Thank you.” She typed into the register and brought up their total.

“Bam!” Joss yelled from the corner. “Who’s the champion? This girl right here!”

“Well done,” John said. He turned to leave but crashed right into a waiter carrying a tray of drinks, making hkn drop then, there was an almighty crash as they all smashed on the floor, creating a huge, sticky puddle of coke filled with shards of glass.

John was mortified. “I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you clean up.”

“No, it's alright. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. But thank you.”

“OK. Have a nice day.” John scurried over to the register and whispered to his friends, “Have you paid? We need to leave now from embarrassment.”

Shaw shook her hair in disbelief and handed the cashier an extra ten dollars. “For the damage.”

Then they retreated back to the car and carried on their journey. Root and Bear had switched seats so he would have enough room to lie down if he wanted to.

Root said, “So that's six eating establishments we can never go back to, not counting the ones that had a problem with Bear.”

“I can't believe us,” Shaw said.

“Oh really?” Joss raised an eyebrow. “Because I can. Quite easily.”

John disguised his laugh as a fake sneeze that sounded a lot like ‘remember San Diego’.

“Shut up!”

-

The sun had nearly set when they were finally near their rented flat. The sky was lilac coloured and the windows were open, letting in the cool night air.

Root rested her head on Shaw’s shoulder and looked up to admire the way the light cast shadows on her girlfriend’s beautiful face. A slight change in the lighting was enough to make Root fall in love with Shaw all over again. 

“Hey babe,” Shaw said softly, gently brushing Root’s hair out of her face.

“Hey,” she whispered back.

In the front, John was pointing out the constellations that were just beginning to be visible to Joss and telling her about them.

-

How Root got sent to the Principal’s office (Friday)

_“Here are your papers on the lead up to the second world war,” Mrs Russell said as she walked between the rows of desks, handing the papers out to students who were almost too intimidated to look at the grade written on the front in imposing red marker. “If your grade is bad, you should be disappointed because it means you don't know the syllabus. I’ve done my part, I taught you it. The rest is down to you. You should be spending an hour after each lecture reviewing the material…”_

_And the instructions went on, but Root had already stopped listening. Mrs Russell had a bit of a tendency to get carried away and it really grated on Root’s nerves._

_When she was presented with her paper, she looked down to read her grade - and her heart sank._

_An F. How had she been given an F? She knew the syllabus back to front!_

_As subtly as she could, Root scanned the classroom to see what everybody else had gotten. A mixture of As and Be, even people who Root _knew_ weren't as smart as her._

_So instead of laying her head on the desk and wallowing in how useless she was, she opted to take action and investigate._

_She tore a piece of paper out of her notepad and ripped it into little pieces, which she rolled up into tiny balls and pelted at the back of Daniel’s head until she got his attention._

_She had used up half her pile and one had even gone down the back of his shirt before Daniel eventually turned around and demanded, “What?”_

_“What grade did you get?” Root asked._

_“F, but thanks for bringing it up. Why do you care?”_

_“I did too, but -” she leaned forwards conspirationally - “I think there might be something suspicious going on. Everybody else did well, and we definitely knew everything that was on the paper.”_

_Daniel rolled his eyes and began to turn back around but Root hissed, “Wait!”_

_Begrudgingly, he stayed where he was and folded his arms._

_“Don't you think it’s strange?” Root whispered._

_“I think you're paranoid and overthinking this.”_

_“Only the paranoid survive,” Root replied cryptically._

_Daniel ignored her and said, “Are you going to speak to Mrs Russell about it?”_

_“Heavens no! I’ll see if I can dredge up some more concrete evidence of Mrs Russell engaging in malpractice or whatever, then go straight to Control.”_

_“I know better than to try and stop you so all I'll say is: don't do anything too dangerous.”_

_“I never do.”_

_“Riiiight.”_

_Daniel turned to face the front and Root spent the short remainder of the lesson planning how she was going to prove that Mrs Russell was guilty._

_As soon as they were dismissed by the bell, Root packed up her belongings and was about to leave the classroom when she was waylaid by Logan Pierce, who began peppering her with questions about his malfunctioning laptop, since he knew she was a whiz with technology._

_Root pretended to pay attention and gave him vague answers that were about as advanced as ‘have you tried turning it off and back on again’ to try and end the conversation as soon as possible. She was so desperate to be on her way it was almost causing her physical pain._

_At last, Logan seemed satisfied with her answer and released her. “I’ll have to try that. Thanks, Groves.”_

_“No problem.” Root ran out of the classroom and smacked straight into Daniel, who was waiting for her._

_“To the computer labs?” he asked._

_Root nodded, still sour from her conversation with Logan. “He just doesn't shut up! Like, does he not need to pause for breath?”_

_“I know,” Daniel said with a hint of amusement. “I heard you say bye to him three times.”_

_They walked to the computer labs and Root was pleased to see her favourite seat on the end was free. It had a god view of the door and a wall behind it, so nobody could spy on what you were doing._

_She say down, with Daniel stood behind her and Bear at her feet._

_Then she logged on and, why it was loading, tied her hair up. “The high ponytail of business,” she explained._

_Hacking wasn't exactly the sort of task that required your hair being out of your face, but it was the principal of the thing._

_“Of course,” Daniel said. “I often use that style myself.”_

_Root scoffed and began typing. “Alright, we're in. I have about half an hour before I’m meeting Shaw for lunch. She’s getting changed after football training which, by the way, I gatecrashed and it was a total disaster.”_

_She accessed a few of Mrs Russell's private files and found a fairly well hidden spreadsheet containing their entire class's marks for the semester._

_“Look at this,” she said, pointing at the screen. “We both got As. Why did she fake our grades? It doesn't make any sense.”_

_“Maybe she just doesn't like us,” Daniel suggested._

_“Maybe.”_

_Root continued to snoop around and found another few things that didn't add up. “Check this out: Mrs Russell forged pass marks for over a quarter of her students so she wouldn't lose her job because they were failing. We need to go to Control, this evidence is enough to put her in prison!”_

_Then opened some of the other files saved in the folder, which were spreadsheets for previous years._

_“Oh my word!” Root couldn't believe her eyes. “I always knew it was suspicious, but I never thought it could be this.”_

_“What?”_

_“She changed all Hanna’s grades to Fs and put it on her permanent record that she was breaking rules. She got her expelled! When she hadn't done anything wrong!”_

_“Hanna, as in your friend Hanna who can't get into any other universities or get a job because of her permanent record?”_

_“Yes!” Root ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. “I can't believe this.”_

_She began taking screenshots of the evidence and saving them onto her USB stick._

_“Are you OK?” Daniel asked._

_“I'm fine,” she replied without taking her eyes off the screen. “Well, I'm fairly sure I have repetitive strain injury in my little and ring fingers from typing so fast, but apart from that I’m fine.”_

_“What I’m saying is, you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret. Consider the situation from all angles. What if the powers that be decide all evidence obtained through illegal means is null and void. What if Mrs Russell claims you framed her and it's your word against that of a trusted teacher.”_

_Root gave him a cold look. “I’m doing what needs to be done, so you should back off and leave me to it.”_

_“I’m not saying you will, but I suggest if you get caught keep quiet about what you were doing so Mrs Russell doesn't make life even more difficult for you.”_

_“If you're so worried about me getting _caught_ then why don't you go,” Root snapped. _

_“OK.” Daniel shrugged and walked towards the door._

_Root stared at his retreating back until he was out of sight, but couldn't think of anything to say. So she went back to her computer. “Right then, Barbara Russell. Let’s see what else you’ve been up to.”_

_After a few minutes, she found a heavily decrypted file and tried to access it, but couldn't. But a red box flashed up on screen saying ‘access denied. Alarm activated’._

_“Oh no,” Root said worriedly. “That will definitely be a blip on the radar.”_

_Sure enough, mere seconds later the Dean appeared and escorted her to the Principal’s office._

_And, as per Daniel’s advice, she said as little as possible about what she’d been trying to do in the hopes they wouldn't investigate. Honestly, they probably didn't have the skills to track her searches._

_It was nearly spring break, she could ruin Mrs Russell’s life another day._


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler before the major plot picks up in the next chapter. So stay tuned, and please leave a comment if you can :)

“Rise and shine.”

Root pulled the covers over her head as bright sunlight filled the room. “It's the crack of dawn,” she mumbled.

“It’s 9am,” Shaw replied.

“Exactly.”

Shaw patted Root’s leg until she moved it out of the way, then the mattress shifted in what Root assumed was Shaw sitting on it. “You need to get up if you want to watch Buffy. I’ll even make John turn off his sports programme for you.”

“Deal.”

Root pulled the duvet down and smiled sleepily at Shaw. “Good morning, Sameen.”

“Good morning Root,” she replied. “Time to begin the day?”

“Yeah,” Root said, stifling a yawn.

Shaw helped Root with her manual physiotherapy, then they went downstairs and Root did her nebuliser and took her morning antibiotics while Shaw persuaded John that he didn't want to watch his rugby match anymore.

It was just gone ten when Root finally sat down in front of the television with her breakfast and started her episode of Buffy, enthusiastically air-guitaring along to the theme tune, which made Shaw chuckle. 

The others were already dressed and casually milling around their rented flat. It was spacious and modern, with large windows that created a light and airy atmosphere.

“Shaw said we should let you sleep,” Joss said to Root, by way of explanation.

“Shaw was right,” Root replied.

“I guessed she would be.” John threw Bear’s ball across the living room and smiled as the dog scrambled to fetch it. “Although I’m surprised she didn't wake you up when she had her shower after her morning run.”

“Partially deaf, remember? Anyway I sleep like a log.”

“She does,” Shaw added. “Hey, if you’d said tree instead of log I could have made a pun. Get it? Because your name is Root-”

“I know what my name is, Sameen. But trees have no correlation to sleep cycles, so your pun wouldn't make any sense.”

Joss groaned. “Oh gosh, there's two of them.” She looked at John nostalgically. “Remember when we only had one friend with a penchant for bad puns?”

John shrugged and gestured towards the dog. “I guess we’ll just have to bear with the current situation.”

“I can't believe you; you've lost the trust now, John.”

“It's fine, I’ll be out of your way in a second. Come on, Bear.” He unlocked the sliding back door and went out into the garden where he continued to play with Bear.

“He’s been with the dog all morning,” Joss said. “I think it's because he's surrounded by females.”  
Shaw snorted. “What is he doing, drinking beer and talking about baseball with Bear?”

“I suspect not,” Joss said, watching through the glass panel as John fed Bear a biscuit.

Root stood up and stretched, then put her bowl in the dishwasher and went back into her bedroom to get dressed.

Each went their separate ways as they spent a lazy morning winding down and recovering from the hectic semester.

Joss claimed the comfortable armchair and curled up to read a huge book that may well have been War and Peace, Shaw and John watched some action film on Netflix, and Root set up her laptop in the adjacent dining room. That way she was near enough to the others for it still to be sociable, but isolated enough to allow her to focus on her work.

She flipped through the guest handbook to see how to connect her laptop to the WiFi and followed the simple steps with ease.

As soon as it connected, she checked her emails and saw that she had one from Harold.

She opened it and frowned at what he had written. ‘Please check over this as soon as possible? Thank you.’

According to the timestamp, it had only been sent about an hour ago but his urgent tone set off an alarm bell in her head. She instantly dismissed it as paranoia - he was probably just in a hurry - and opened the attachment.

It was a cropped screenshot of some code which she read over carefully, checking for typos or any other kind of error.

It was flawless: elegant and sophisticated. But it had been cropped so much that she couldn't fathom out anything about it's purpose, regardless of how many times she reread it. 

Eventually she had to just give in and fire out a reply. ‘Code flawless, but you've got me interested now. What are you working on?’

She hit send then messed around online for a few minutes, before returning to the living room in time to catch the end of Shaw’s film. Root sat on the floor in front of the sofa, resting her back against Shaw’s legs.

Shaw, meanwhile, was in the midst dramatic monologue about how unrealistic the fight scenes where which, judging from John’s face, had been going on for quite some time.

He attempted to share a long-suffering glance with Root, who simply quirked one eyebrow upwards in response. She wasn't going to berate her girlfriend for expressing enthusiasm in something that she was passionate about.

The credits rolled and Root filled everybody in on Harold’s mysterious email.

“Do you think it was part of the project that got him arrested?” Joss asked.

“I don't know. I mean, I assume so but it was impossible to tell,” Root replied.

“Well, let's just focus on enjoying our vacation for the time being,” said Joss. “I’ll fix us some lunch.”

Using the supplies they had picked up on the way, Joss prepared them all sandwiches which they sat around the dining table to eat. The atmosphere was so relaxed that Root felt a pleasant tingling on the nape of her neck.

“Thanks Joss,” John said as he waited until everybody was settled comfortably before beginning to eat.

“No problem,” Joss replied.

They ate in silence, because none of them were big fans of small talk and they knew each other well enough that it wasn't awkward.

After they had eaten, Root went to take her medication but realised that she didn't have any drink left to take them with. So she tipped the pills into one hand and stole a leftover piece of lettuce from Shaw’s plate with the other, then took her medication with the lettuce.

“Did you just?” John asked in surprise, which basically meant he spoke in what would be considered a normal volume on anybody else.

“Yeah,” Root replied with her signature smirk.

Shaw exclaimed ‘yes’ then fistbumped Joss.

“We had a bet on to see how long it would be before you scandalised John,” Shaw explained. “I won.”

-

As the sun began to set, the four of them (and Bear, of course) went down to the beach. Joss was carrying a hamper with a towel to sit on, blankets and flasks of warm drink so they didn't freeze.

The gentle sea breeze ruffled Root’s hair as she watched the colours of the setting sun dance across the water, with her head resting on Sameen’s shoulder and their fingers intertwined.

Joss laid the towel down on the sand and they all sat on it, snuggling close to each other for warmth and wrapping blankets around their shoulders.

“We should play something,” Root suggested out of the blue.

“Like ‘never have I ever’?” Shaw asked.

Root nodded

“Count me in,” Joss said. “But I have to warn you, I can be viciously competitive at this sort of thing.”

“You can't be as bad as Shaw,” John said.

Shaw raised her flask of coffee into the air as though she was making a toast. “And the dragging begins.”

Root gasped excitedly. “That should be the rules! Instead of doing a shot, you have to take a sip of your warm beverage.”

“For a load of bona fide criminals you play an awfully tame game of ‘never have I ever’,” Joss commented.

“I once went to a party where you had to take off an item of clothing for every forfeit,” John said. “It was a dark time.”

“I bet that was one of Zoe’s parties,” Shaw said.

“Yeah, it was.”

“I’ll begin,” Root announced. “Never have I ever accidentally glued my own sleeve to my art project.”

Shaw glowered at Root over the top of her flask.

“Wow, if looks could kill,” Joss commented.

“I’d be deader than a doornail,” Root said in agreement. “We'll go round in a circle. it’s your turn, Sameen.”

Shaw smiled wickedly and Root suddenly remembered to be scared.

“Never have I ever responded to being asked on a date by saying ‘Merry Christmas’ then turning and running in the opposite direction,” Shaw said.

Root turned bright red and nearly choked on her drink.

“OK, this is a story I need to hear,” Joss said.

Root wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and put her flask down.

“There's not that much to tell,” she said. “This boy I knew asked me out and the idea of dating him - or any boy, for that matter - scared me. So I wished him a merry christmas and ran away. I’m sure it got the message across.”

Joss patted Root’s arm sympathetically. “I’m sure it did.”

“Was it near Christmas, though?” John asked.

“Late November,” Root replied.

“She's so extra,” Shaw said, shaking her head.

Root turned to John. “It’s your turn, Tarzan.”

He thought for a few seconds. “Never have I ever...written test answers on my arm.”

Shaw begrudgingly took a sip. “It was for a stupid history test, I am never going to need to know about the French Revolution.”

It was then Joss’s turn and she said, “Never have I ever broken the law.”

Root, Shaw and John all drank. Joss tutted at them and shook her head.

“Never have I ever been in a fistfight,” said Root.

John and Shaw cheersed each other then drank.

When it was Joss’s turn again she said, “Never have I ever committed identity fraud.”

John and Shaw looked faintly relieved that they didn't have to admit to any more crimes, but Root sheepishly raised her hand.

“Does hacking into the hospital's system to change my name count?”

Joss frowned pensively. “I guess not, because you are still you.”

“OK.”

Their game had come to a natural pause and the sky was deep blue with stars scattered across it. The only light came from the waxing moon and streetlights up on the sidewalk.

Root stood up and grabbed Shaw’s hand. “Come paddle with me!”

Shaw climbed up and they both kicked off their shoes before racing into the ankle-deep salty spray.

Root squealed, “It's freezing!”

“Wimp,” laughed Shaw. “It was your idea!”

To prove her point, Shaw ran in even deeper so that her shorts were just above water level.

Then she took Root’s hand and pulled her forwards. “Sameen!” she explained. “Right, that's it.”

She splashed a handful of water onto Shaw, who instantly retaliated.

Back on the beach, Joss snuggled even further into where John had his arm around her with Bear curled up at their feet. Smiling at Root and Shaw’s antics, she said, “I’m so glad we came.”

-

How John got sent to the Principal’s office (Friday)

_”What about you, Melissa?” asked Professor Grice. “Would you wear pajamas to the grocery store?”_

_John wearily set down his notebook and rubbed the back of his neck. It didn't look like he was going to be making any useful notes any time soon. Part of him wondered how Professor Grice hadn't been fired yet, he was infamous for his lengthy deviations from the topic he was meant to be teaching._

_“I guess not,” Melissa said. “It would just be inconvenient, your pajamas might get dirty.”_

_“And you, John?” the Professor asked._

_“I don't see what this has to do with the syllabus, Professor,” John said._

_A few people sitting near him stopped staring off into space and settled more comfortably into their seats, waiting for something interesting to happen. John could kind of understand it, it wasn't every day somebody actually confronted the teacher. But it somebody had to take one for the team, he was glad it could be him._

_“Don't answer me back, just answer my question,” Professor Grice said._

_“I will. If you explain to me why this is relevant,” John replied calmly and at a reasonable volume._

_The professor didn't respond for a second and John had to resist the urge to smile. He could almost see what the professor was thinking: ‘I can't get mad at somebody who is trying to have a reasonable discussion but he is just...annoying’._

_Eventually, Professor Grice schooled his face into a neutral expression and said in a falsely sweet tone, “I am merely providing some brief contextual background information for today's topic. Learning is an organic process which cannot be rushed, and sometimes it is important to pause and consider other views.”_

_He was basically throwing out every education-related word he could think of. Any other day, John might have let it slide. But he really wanted to pass this class._

_So he said, “This is a geography lesson. We are supposed to be studying rainfall in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, not what we wear to Target. Not only have we wasted time on unrelated topics, but now also on arguing. I want to pass my finals as much as the next person, so tell me if there are going to be any more deviations like this one and I will walk out of that door to study the material in my own time. No disrespect, Professor.”_

_The room was so silent you could almost hear people's hearts beating. Then slowly, one person followed by another followed by another, a round of applause began._

_Melissa leaned over to the person sitting next to her and whispered, “Yo, John just absolutely tore Prof Grice down!”. The admiration was clear in her tone._

_Meanwhile, the vein was standing out on Professor Grice’s forehead and there was a red flush creeping up his cheeks._

_“Laskey,” he snapped in a tight voice, addressing the nervous-looking TA. “Go fetch Miss Neveau and tell her to escort this insolent young man to the Principal’s office while I continue to teach my class.”_

_Laskey darted out of the classroom and John looked at Professor Grice with a mild expression. He honestly didn't care about the punishment, as long as he had given the professor an incentive to actually start teaching._

_Seconds later, Laskey returned with a very angry receptionist who promptly escorted John to the Principal's office._


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired the end of this chapter is jet pack blues by fall out boy.

“Oh no,” Root whinged. “There goes our plans for today.”

She was looking out of the window at the torrential rain and steel-grey sky with a personally offended pout.

“We could still go into town if you don't mind getting wet,” Joss said. “I kind of forgot to pack umbrellas and waterproofs.”

Everybody shot her a disbelieving look in almost perfect unison.

“Well, the weather forecast said it would be nice,” she defended.

Shaw shrugged. “Hey, you checked the weather forecast. That’s more than the rest of us would’ve thought of.”

“Damn straight,” Joss said with an approving nod.

Root and Shaw shared a quick look while trying not to laugh, then Root schooled her expression and said, “We can't just stay indoors and watch TV all day because we did that yesterday. I’m fixing for some excitement and adventure. Boredom is the devil’s plaything.”

“We could go and investigate that creepy old house we saw on the way here,” Shaw suggested at the exact same moment Joss said, “I’m fairly sure that's not how the saying goes.”

John said, “I’m down for creepy house investigation.”

“I’d better come too, just to make sure none of you get yourselves killed. Or worse, arrested,” said Joss.

“It wouldn't be my first time,” Root responded cheerfully.

“I do wish you wouldn't say things like that,” Joss grumbled.

“I can't help it if trouble just seems to follow me wherever I go,” Root said innocently.

“You could start by not actively seeking it out.”

-

Root, donning an all-black ensemble of a T-shirt, leggings and heeled boots, was tying her hair in a bun using fancy twisted hairpins.

“It's kinda hot how much you seem to know about all this,” Shaw said.

“Just wait till you see me in action.” Root tucked the swiss army knife that she never went anywhere without and her phone into the pouch on her belt.

With a critical eye, she looked Shaw’s outfit up and down and tapped her chin while humming thoughtfully. Shaw’s black sweatpants and hoody were fine but there were a few things that needed tweaking.

She tugged playfully in Shaw’s waist length ponytail. “You need to do something about that. Also, pass me your phone.”

“Why?”

Root smiled. “Trust me.”

Shaw handed her phone to Root then twisted her ponytail into a bun and secured it with a hair tie. “Better?”

Looking up from Shaw’s phone with an absent expression, Root asked, “Hmm?”

Shaw sighed. “I do as you ask and you're not even paying attention.”

“Sorry, I was just -” she gestured at the phone.

“And what were you doing with that anyway?”

Root planted a little kiss on the phone before Shaw had chance to snatch it back. But as soon as she had it, Shaw wiped the screen with her sleeve.

‘Even though she has no problem with my mouth on hers’, Root thought with a smirk.

“I was just setting the location to reroute through an anonymizer served so you can't be tracked through it. Simple stuff,” she answered.

Shaw puffed her breath out of her cheeks. “Of course.”

“I mean, bad guys won't be able to find you but we won't either.”

“So what if I get caught?”

“I won't let that happen,” Root said. “It's just an old house. How much trouble could we possibly get into?”

“You underestimate your supernatural ability to attract danger,” Shaw muttered under her breath.

From downstairs, Joss yelled, “Root and Shaw, get your butts down here now! This whole thing was your idea and you're not even ready.”

“Coming!” Root hollered back.

The pair shared an excited grin before heading downstairs.

Joss and John were waiting by the door, dressed similarly in black but with the addition of ski masks.

“Why didn't we think of that?” Root whispered irritatedly.

Shaw ignored her and said, “You ready?”

“Have been for a while,” said John. “Did it take you that long to put on your makeup?”

“Well, your face looks good all covered up like that.”

“OK kids,” Joss announced. “It's time to go.”

“Yes Mom,” replied Shaw.

The four of them (Bear stayed behind in the flat with fresh food and water) piled into the car and drove to the creepy old house, with minimum bickering over directions from the Mayhem Twins while Root and Joss did the actual navigating.

Root couldn't find her way out of a paper bag but had an exceptional memory which often came in handy. Joss, however, had the presence of mind to look up the route on Google maps and was like a homing pigeon in getting there, it was really quite impressive. Especially since the sky was so dark that it seemed like dusk even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

“Here we are,” said Joss, having parked down the next sidestreet so they wouldn't be seen.

The gang disembarked and walked up the damp gravel path to the front of the house while the rain continued to fall.

Shaw was the first to reach the rotting wooden gate and had to jiggle the catch around until it opened with a nails-on-a-chalkboard creak that seems to rake down their spines.

“Anybody else think this is getting creepier by the second?” Shaw asked as they walked past a graffitied and broken ‘for sale’ sign and a vaguely demonic statue of a cat.

“Mmhm,” said Root, readjusting her grip on her torch. Her eyes were wide but she clenched her jaw.

“Scared, Shaw?” John asked.

“No but I was worried you might be,” she returned without mixing a beat.

By that point they were standing before the heavy, foreboding door with a metal knocker in the shape of a child’s head.

“This is exactly how I picture Hill House. You know, from the Haunting of Hill House. Do we...knock?”

Root hummed and bent down to pick the lock with some tools she had produced from her belt, holding the torch in her mouth.

“Or we could do that,” Joss amended.

The door almost seemed to swing open of its own accord and the four cautiously stepped inside.

The hallway was pitch dark so Root played the beam of her torch around to illuminate their surroundings. There was a thick carpet and plain white wallpaper that was peeling in some places and water stained in others.

According to their research, it had been abandoned and on the market for the past 15 years. Nobody wanted to buy it and, well, it was easy to see why.

Every piece of furniture was covered in a layer of dust at least an inch thick. In front of them was a steep staircase and doorways leading to living and dining rooms.

In the living room a white net curtain flapped in the breeze like the veil of a jilted bride, while the door behind them creaked then slammed closed with a resounding bang that echoed up the hallway.

Root flinched and looked at Shaw with wide eyes, and Shaw stroked her arm comfortingly.

However, the door had scared John much more than any of them had anticipated, as he all but jumped with terror and ran up the staircase to get away from it. Alas, since the stairs were positively ancient his foot went right through one of them.

Shaw shook her head and squatted down behind a chest of drawers then, in a ghostly voice, said, “JooOOoo000hn.”

This caused him to start and wrench his foot out of the hole then run even further up the stairs until he froze at the top and pointed at something in front of him, terrified. “G-g-g-g-.”

The others didn't hesitate to tear up the stairs to see what had scared him so.

The door to one of the rooms was ajar, backlit by an open window, and John was pointing though the gap at a slim figure dressed in an old fashioned, pale pink gown.

Root was about to suggest they turned around and got the heck out of there - if not out of her own fear then because of the expression on everybody’s faces - when Joss stepped forwards and pushed the door all the way open.

“See, John,” she said. “It's just a mannequin.”

“I knew that,” John said as he entered the room and patted the mannequin on the shoulder. “It's a mannequin, clear as day. Which I knew.”

“Of course you did.” Joss put an arm around his shoulders and shot Root and Shaw a Look which clearly said ‘mess with him again and you will have me to answer to’.

“Now that is sorted, why don't we have a look around-”

Root was interrupted by a barrage of disjointed musical notes, like somebody assaulting the keyboard of an old piano. As soon as the music faded away, it was replaced by a tune descending in pitch. A scale.

Root stiffened and Shaw gave her a reassuring grin. Joss and John took each other's hand.

“Let's go catch this ghost,” Shaw said, and nodded for them to descend the staircase. 

Joss went first, since she was closest to the door, but she, John and Root kept fighting over who went first and pushing each other to the front until Shaw rolled her eyes and went, “I’ll go first.”

Careful to avoid the hole John had made, they reached the bottom. Just then another few notes chimed in the silence.

“Wait here. I’ll investigate,” Shaw whispered.

“Just -” Root paused to cough “- be careful, OK? I worry about you.”

“I'll be fine.” Shaw crept towards the living room while her friends waited in painful suspense. Eventually she reached the doorway to the living room and peered through it. “Guys,” she called over her shoulder. “It's just a cat. Oh, John, especially for you: not a ghost cat; a real cat.”

“It must have snuck in when we opened the door,” said Root.

“Yeah,” Shaw replied. “And now it's just sitting on top of the piano like it's Lady Muck or something.” She paused. “Uh oh.”

“Uh oh what?” Root asked, her voice slightly higher than normal.

“We've got company.”

“Company like friendly looking real estate agents or company like-”

“The police.”

“Well, at least we got that cleared up.”

Shaw turned to look at them. “We need to run. And we can't go out of the front so: this way, quickly.”

She shepherded them through the dining room to a kitchen with a small utility room which contained a back door. There were sirens outside and every few seconds the house lit up blue and red.

Root fumbled for her lockpicks and tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

“Hurry up,” Shaw hissed urgently as the police announced ‘we're coming in’ and kicked open the front door.

“I can't do it,” Root said in a broken voice.

“It’s fine, don't worry. We can climb out of the window,” Shaw decided.

She raced back into the kitchen and opened the window latch as fast as she could before giving her friends a leg up. “Run!” she hissed.

“They have to be here somewhere,” said one of the officers.

Shaw sat on the window sill, pivoted around and jumped down, feet thudding onto the soil, and closed the window behind her in an attempt to cover their tracks.

The others were already ahead of her so she sprinted and vaulted over the garden wall.

“The cops can't be far behind,” she panted when she caught up with them. “I don't think they saw me but I can't be sure.”

“Why is it that our shenanigans always end with us on the run from the police?” John asked, slightly out of breath from the steady jog they were keeping up.

“Because your shenanigans are always illegal, did you ever think about that?” Joss returned.

“Oh, come on Joss. You had fun tonight, admit it,” John said.

“I guess I did, but it has also been very scary.”

“Stop right there!” one of the cops yelled through his megaphone.

‘Cops are so extra’, Root thought offhandedly.

“Faster,” Shaw whispered, jolting Root back to the present.

They sped up into a sprint but Root’s lungs felt like they were on fire and she began to lag behind. Shaw noticed instantly and looked back at her with a worried frown, automatically slowing her pace. But before she could say anything, John swept Root into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to their car.

They piled in and Joss flooded the acceleration, powering them away to safety. 

-

“I'd say that was a rousing success,” Root said, clinking her glass against everybody's in turn.

“Rousing success?” John echoed. “We were nearly arrested!”

“I know, wasn't it awesome?”

Joss gave Root a worried look and stirred her iced water.

“First, ‘nearly arrested’ is way more awesome than ‘actually arrested’ or ‘not arrested at all’ because the threat was there but we actually avoided it. Hence my second point, which is that we totally deserve this celebratory meal out,” Shaw said.

It was the most any of them had ever heard her say while she had food in front of her and they were all shocked. It then seemed that she had used up her word quota for the meal since she proceeded to ignore them in favour of eating.

“I have some questions,” John said while spearing a fry with his fork.

“Yeah?” Joss asked.

“What could we actually have been arrested for?”

“Trespassing,” Joss replied. “Because the house is technically still on the market so it is private property. And damage to property because of the whole… foot through the staircase thing.”

“And grievous bodily scaredycatness,” Shaw added between large mouthfuls of food.

“It could be worse,” John said calmly. “I could be you.”

Shaw shrugged as if to say ‘touché’ and carried on eating.

“My other question,” he continued, “is how did the police know we were there?”

“I don't know,” said Joss.

“I don't either,” Root said. “But I can guess. Somebody saw us through one of the front windows and, since it has been empty for 15 years, assumed we were causing trouble and phoned the authorities.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” John agreed.

He had finished his plate of fries and was staring absently at Root’s white chocolate chip cookie. She noticed this and, with a wicked smirk, dipped it in the ketchup on Shaw’s plate and ate it.

John let out an undignified squawk and looked at Root like she was some sort of undignified creature from the deep while she chuckled quietly.

“What happened?” Joss asked.

“Root dipped her cookie in ketchup and _ate it_ ,” he said, horrified.

“Ew Root that's gross,” Shaw said. “Why would you do that?”

“To scandalise John. He was staring at my food,” she defended.

Shaw lightly thwapped John on the arm. “Don't stare at her food.”

Root finished her cookie sans ketchup then got her meds out of her pocket.

“Do you have enough water?” Shaw enquired. “Or would you rather take them with some lettuce?”

Root mock glared at shaw and took her pills with the last splash of water in her glass.

“OK, I suggest we leave before this becomes another restaurant we can never come back to,’ Joss said.

The gang were on their way out when Shaw pressed a key on the grand piano in the corner and whispered, “miow,” to John.

-

It was still raining late that evening when Root was getting ready for bed in her room. John and Joss had already retired for the night because criminal activity was tiring, and Shaw was out on a run with Bear because apparently the darkness and weather didn't bother her.

Root had told Sameen she wasn't coming to her rescue if she got mugged but both of them (and anybody with half a brain cell) knew that was a blatant lie. But it was the principal of the thing. And besides, Shaw and Bear were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

After finishing her nebulisers and physio, Root out on her pajamas and took her medication with her cup of tea. While she drank her tea, she decided to spend a few minutes on her laptop. She checked her emails in case Harold had replied - he hadn't - then went on tumblr until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Her window was flashing, the curtains lighting up every other second. Instantly, her brain began formulating dozens of theories as to what it could be but she pushed them to the back of her thoughts and cautiously approached the window, keeping hold of her mug in case she needed a weapon, and peered through the gap to the side of the curtain.

In the dim light, she could just make out Shaw standing in the garden and flashing a torch at her window. She was soaking wet, hair dripping and wearing a sodden black coat, but smiling. Root thought she looked beautiful. Bear was next to Shaw and he looked drenched as well, but he didn't seem to mind.

Root pulled back the curtains, opened the window and rested her elbows on the window ledge. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Root!” Shaw called up to her, producing something from her pocket and going down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Root’s breath hitched in her throat, causing her to cough, then she stifled a sob and instructed Shaw to stay where she was.

Then she raced downstairs as fast as she could and opened the front door with trembling hands. Her thoughts were moving at a thousand miles per hour and the only coherent idea that presented itself was ‘Sameen wants to marry me and I love her’.

She threw herself into Shaw’s arms and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

“You're crying, that's not good. Was it something I said?” Shaw asked.

“Yes, you idiot. Yes, I’ll marry you,” Root said quietly, almost unable to believe it was actually happening. She could have stayed there forever, safe in Sameen’s arms and knowing that they had a future together.

“In that case…” Shaw gently took Root’s hand and slid the engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Root gasped. The band was silver with little swirls etched into it, but when she looked closer she realised they weren't swirls at all and were in fact binary.

“It’s binary for symphony,” Shaw explained. “Because that's what we are. Working together in perfect harmony. There's one for me too if you want to…”

Root nodded, swallowing to try and keep her tears in. “Of course.”

Shaw handed her the ring and she put it on Shaw’s finger. Then she looked down at their entwined fingers with matching rings that were sparkling in the faint moonlight.

As she looked up her eyes met Shaw’s, which were full of soft love and contentment.

Then Shaw put one hand under her chin to lift her face up and kissed her carefully, as if she was worried one wrong move would ruin the entire moment.

Root knew that Shaw didn't feel emotions like most people which sometimes made her think she was inadequate, but Root thought it made her beautiful. So she took Shaw’s face in both hands and kissed her back, making sure she was careful to meet Shaw at a level she was comfortable with. It was her way of saying ‘I love you for exactly who you are’.

When Shaw pulled away to allow Root time to breathe, they were so close that Root only had to move her head slightly and their foreheads were touching.

Even though the rain had mostly stopped, they were both soaking wet with hair dripping onto each other’s shoulders.

“Sameen,” Root murmured. “With you, I feel like I belong.”

“I feel the same way,” Shaw said. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Bear whined and thumped their legs with his tail.

“Do you mind?” Shaw asked him. “We’re trying to have a moment here.”

Root laughed. “We should probably go inside, I’m not suitably dressed for this weather and I think Bear’s getting cold.”

Shaw opened the door and held it for Root. “After you, babe.”


	6. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! This chapter contains a lot of material that could potentially be triggering (mainly medical stuff/hospitals) but I'll put a more detailed warning in the 'more notes' to avoid spoilers.

“Sameen and I have a big announcement to make,” Root said with a huge smile on her face, holding hands with Shaw as they stood in front of the sofa that Joss and John were sitting on.

“Normally when somebody says that it means they're pregnant,” John said. “But I have a feeling that's not the case with you two.”

Shaw narrowed her eyes in disgust. “Who on earth have you been hanging out with?”

John cleared his throat and mumbled something unintelligible.

“What he means to say,” Joss said pointedly, “is what is your big announcement?”

Her eyes had a knowing glint in them that Root, in her state of excitement, almost failed to notice.

Root squeezed Shaw’s hand to let her know that it was okay for Shaw to answer this question, to prevent the situation from getting too soppy and making her uncomfortable.

“We’re engaged,” Shaw said, holding up her hand to show them the ring. Then she gestured to her and Root’s clasped hands where Root’s ring was visible.

“Congratulations,” John said, smiling, while Joss applauded.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Joss practically squealed. “Have you thought about last names yet?”

“Not really, considering I only proposed 12 hours ago and nearly all of those were spent asleep,” Shaw said.

“Actually,” Root said sheepishly. “I was kind of hoping I could take yours? Only if you're alright with that.”

“Of course I’m alright with that,” Shaw said. “Root Shaw. It has a great ring to it.”

Root blushed. “It does, doesn't it?”

“Heck yeah it does,” Joss said. “I’m so proud of you both, this is a really big step forward in your relationship and I want you to know that John and I support you unconditionally.”

“That's right,” John added. “You're like little sisters to me, so if any jackasses start giving you grief over anything, let me know and I’ll teach them a lesson.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Shaw said.

“I know you're more than capable of administering justice yourself,” John continued. “But I’ll always be there if you need.”

Shaw nodded in acknowledgement.

Root said, “I’m just gonna to and text Harry with the good news. I’ll be right back.”

Then she went into her bedroom and got her phone from the nightstand. She sent a text to ‘Geek Buddy’ (Harold’s name in her phone) that read ‘good news! Sam and I are engaged :D :D’. Then she had to take a minute staring at the words actually typed out and let everything sink in.

Putting her phone in her back jeans pocket, she returned to the living room room to find Shaw on the floor sitting on top of John and seemed to have him in some sort of complicated chokehold while Joss watched intently and took notes on her phone.

“Y’all,” Root said tiredly. “I was only gone for a minute.”

“Actually, Root, this one’s on me,” Joss said. “I asked the mayhem twins to teach me self-defense. Thought it might come in handy.”

“As long as they aren't fighting again,” Root said, spreading her hands out in front of her in surrender.

“Hey, that was _one_ time,” Shaw protested, climbing off John and tossing her hair out of her face.

Root shook her head. “No, Sweetie. You took your entire tray of food with you when we had to evacuate the cafeteria because of a fire drill _one_ time. You and John come to blows over something every other day.”

“She has a point,” Joss added. “But did you really take your entire tray?”

“Yeah. They can't expect me to evacuate a building on an empty stomach. I might get hungry standing outside in the cold!” Shaw argued.

“I can't believe you haven't heard that one before,” Root said to Joss. “It's one of my favourites.”

John scoffed, “Every Shaw story is one of your favourites.”

“Well now I’m marrying her so you can shut your mouth,” Root teased. “Speaking of…” She got her phone back out, paused to cough, then checked for a reply from Harold. “How odd. Harry usually replies straight away, but still nothing. I haven't heard anything from him since that weird email. Do you think something might be up?”

Shaw shrugged, “Last I heard of him was that call from Lionel.”

“It is unusual for him to be radio silent for this long,” Joss said thoughtfully. “But he’s probably just busy with the Hendricks family. If it goes on much longer, we’ll look into it.”

Root nodded. “Thanks, Joss.”

Joss fistbumped her. “No problem. And congratulations, future Mrs Shaw.”

-

To celebrate their engagement, Root and Shaw went on a romantic walk along the beach. Since it was a Wednesday afternoon, the long stretch of sand was empty of people. And the weather was perfect: sunny but with a gentle breeze that stopped it from being too warm.

They walked hand in hand, Root holding Bear’s harness with her other hand.

Every few seconds Root looked sidelong at Shaw with a dreamy expression on her face. “I can't believe this is really happening,” she said. “I just...never thought my life would be this good. But now it is. Here. With you.” She sighed quietly. “I don't know what to say.”

“Then don't say anything,” Shaw said. “I never thought I'd want to get married, but then you fell into my life - literally, since you fell off a chair the first time you heard me speak - and now I don't want to imagine a future without you.”

“Neither do I,” Root said softly. 

They carried on in silence for a while, with only the quiet whispering of the waves for company.

Suddenly Root let out a pained cry and clutched her chest, bent almost double. Breathing heavily, she looked up at Sameen with a pale, drawn face. Then her eyes became distant, her knees buckled and she started to fall.

Shaw quickly stepped forward, caught Root best she could and gently lowered her to the ground. “Root? Root?”

But there was no response from Root and she looked unhealthily pale.

“Oh God.” Shaw placed her ear above Root’s mouth and could hear her breathing, so moved her onto her side in the recovery position like she has been taught in her first aid course.

Bear began to bark in distress, knowing there was something wrong.

Shaw checked Root’s pulse, watching the seconds tick past on her watch and counting the beats. It was fine, but Root obviously wasn't.

She needed to call 911, fast.

Frantically, Shaw searched her pockets for her phone but realised she must have left it at the flat. Oh no. She checked Root’s jeans and leather jacket pockets as well, but Root didn't have hers either. For somebody who loves computers, she was surprisingly awful at carrying her phone.

Shaw was not about to leave Root in this state, but they needed an ambulance.

Bear whined and nudged Shaw’s leg with his nose, then nodded towards the path that led to their flat. 

As soon as Shaw realised what he wanted, she pointed down the path and said, “Bear, go get Joss. Quickly!”

The dog ran off, and Shaw looked at Root again. She looked so delicate, like she was made out of porcelain. It was wrong. She was meant to be vibrant and full of life, love and bad pickup lines.

Shaw had never felt this distressed before. It was like alarm bells blaring in her brain at a volume she didn't even know existed.

Minutes later, Joss came running down the path with Bear in front of her. Shaw nearly sagged with relief. 

“I came as fast as I could,” Joss said breathlessly. “My word, what happened?”

“She...she just collapsed.” Shaw never stuttered. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? “Call 911.”

Joss fumbled with her coat pocket for a second before finding her phone and calling for an ambulance.

Then she sat on the ground by Root and put an arm around Shaw. “Root’s gonna be fine,” she said. “She’s the strongest person I know.”

“She’s so strong,” Shaw agreed, her voice close to breaking. Bear laid his head in her lap and she buried her face in his fur.

Loud sirens and flashing lights hailed the arrival of the ambulance, so Joss and Shaw stood up and began waving so they would know where to go.

There was a large ramp down to the sand, and the ambulance drove down it and pulled up next to the girls.

Two paramedics got out of the back of the van with a trolley. “Is one of you Joss Carter?” the taller one asked.

“Yes, me. We spoke on the phone, I believe,” Joss said.

The paramedic nodded and lifted Root onto the trolley. 

Shaw climbed into the ambulance after them, and had such a determined expression on her face that nobody dared argue. “She’s my fiancée,” she said, taking Root’s hand.

“I’ll go get John,” Joss called from outside. “And I’ll take Bear. We'll meet you at the hospital, yeah?”

Shaw nodded, she couldn't speak. Everything was too much for her. But she didn't let to of Root’s hand for the entire journey there.

As soon as they arrived, Root was wheeled away into an examination room to find out what was wrong with her while Shaw sagged onto one of the chairs in the waiting room and sat with her head in her hands.

A few seconds later the door swung open and Joss raced in, Bear’s leash in one hand and John right behind her. “Where is she?”

Shaw stood up. “Root’s in the examination room. Joss, I feel sick. I don't know what to do.” She was as close to tears as Joss had ever seen her in all their years of friendship.

“She’ll be OK, Shaw. Root’s a fighter,” Joss said, taking Shaw’s arm.

“She would have told me if - if something was wrong.” Shaw shrugged out of Joss’s hold and began to pace the room.

“I know she would. It's like you told me once, the volume on your emotions is turned way down. But Root has a way of turning them up, right?”

“Right,” said Shaw with a small nod. 

“So this probably feels bigger for you than it actually is.”

Shaw slowed her pacing. “What do you mean?”

“This is the first time Root has been in danger while you two have been together, which is why you are reacting so much now.”

John got something out of his pocket and handed it to Shaw. “Here. I thought this might make you feel better.”

Shaw unwrapped the candy bar and ate it in two large bites. “Thanks.”

The examination room door opened and all three people turned to look at the emerging doctor.

“How is she?” Shaw asked before he was even out of the doorway.

“I just came to tell you she's stable and we are about to examine her and see if we can pinpoint the cause of her collapse,” he explained.

“Can I see her?”

“Of course.” The doctor stepped aside and followed Shaw back into the examination room.

Root was lying in the bed with her eyes closed, hooked up to various machinery.

“She has cystic fibrosis,” Shaw said. “I assume that will influence your diagnosis. And you can access all her medical history on the hospital system. Or you can just ask me stuff, I’ll probably be able to answer most if not all of your questions.”

“And you would be…” the doctor asked, not unkindly.

“Sameen Shaw. I’m her fiancée.”

“I see. I’m Dr Denver, by the way. Joss told us your fiancée’s name over the phone, Ruth Groves is it?”

“Root. Root Groves. Her dad is deaf and her sign name is the sign for plant root. It’s a long story,” Shaw said.

“Is that so?” Dr Denver asked mildly, only half paying attention. While Shaw had been speaking, he typed on the computer and located Root’s notes.

-

A few hours later, John and Joss had finally persuaded Shaw to leave Root’s side long enough to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. But it had taken them both giving Shaw their word that they would look after Root and text Shaw immediately if there was even the slightest possibility of something happening.

Which is how Shaw ended up sitting at the table closest to the door with a packet of chips and soda from the vending machine. Her phone was out on the table so she would know immediately if it went off.

She thought the cafeteria looked like something out of the twilight zone. It was dark even though it was the middle of the afternoon and completely deserted apart from some old people in hospital gown wheeling their IV drips around with them.

The doctor had told the gang that Root’s blood pressure and oxygen saturation were low, which was probably the reason for her fainting, and they should get in touch with her CF team as soon as possible. In the meantime they wanted to keep her overnight for observation.

Shaw's phone lit up with a text from John that said ‘she’s awake’. Instantly, she snatched up her phone and abandoned her food to run back to Root’s room, slowing to a brisk walk when some nurses glared at her but picking up the pace again as soon as she was out of sight.

When she reached the waiting room, Joss and John stepped out of Root’s room to let Shaw in.

“We’ll give you two the room,” Joss said.

“And we’ll be just outside if you need anything,” John added.

“Thanks,” Shaw said as she closed the door behind her.

Root had sat the bed up and looked pale and tired, and she was getting oxygen through a nasal cannula. But when she saw Shaw she smiled, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Shaw said, approaching Root’s bed and taking her hand. “You look awesome.”

“Yeah, I bet I do.” Root’s voice was slightly hoarse. “I’m sorry if I gave you a scare earlier.”

“I’m just glad you're okay.”

Root patted the bed for Shaw to sit next to her. “I just feel bad that I put you through all of that. It can't have been fun.”

Shaw sat next to Root and leaned back on the bed. “It's not your fault, Root. Stop apologising.”

“I know, I just…” She smiled and she shook her head. “Would you look at us.”

“We’re hopeless,” Shaw agreed.

“Lucky we found each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Root faints and Shaw has to call 911, then they get an ambulance to the hospital and Shaw waits for Root to wake up. Then Root wakes up and they have a cute talk.


	7. Thursday

The next morning, Root was discharged from the hospital. Dr Denver had phoned her CF Consultant and, at her suggestion, given Root a portable O2 tank and nasal cannula to keep her oxygen saturation up and hopefully prevent her from fainting again.

Shaw had texted Root offering to pick her up, so was waiting in the parking lot with Bear.

As soon as Root exited the building, Shaw ran up to her and gave her a hug. Then Bear nosed Root’s leg and she squatted down to stroke him. “Hey Buddy. Were you good for Sameen?”

“Of course he was,” Shaw said. “But he didn't like being away from you.

“I’ll bet he didn't.” Root scratched behind his ears. “I’m sorry about that, big guy. It won't happen again - I promise.” She stood and brushed off her jeans. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah.” Shaw led the way to the car, placing her hand on the small of Root’s back since Root’s hands were full. 

They got into the car and Shaw drove them out of the parking lot and towards their rented apartment, but missed the turning and accelerated down a quiet country road.

“Where are we going?” Root asked, glancing out of the rear window.

“You'll find out when we get there.” Shaw floored the pedal and the car tore down the road.

“Sameen!” Root gasped, grabbing hold of her door handle. “You’re going to crash!”

“I’m not,” Shaw argued. “It's a straight line and nobody ever comes down here.”

“ _Sameen_ , this isn't a monster truck race!”

Shaw took her eyes off the road long enough to raise an eyebrow at Root. “I know that.”

Root laughed, then leaned back in her seat and watched the scenery fly past the window. Biting her bottom lip, she smiled at Shaw. “This is actually quite exhilarating.”

Shaw grinned back at her and pushed the ignition down even further. “You want some music?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

So Shaw switched on the stereo, which still had one of John’s CDs in it, and soon they were dramatically lip syncing to showtunes (mostly Wicked and Rent) while Shaw slowed the car to a slightly more legal speed.

“Just you and I defying gravity…”

By the time the CD finished, Shaw had somehow navigated them back to the gang’s rented apartment and switched off the engine.

Root was about to get out and had her hand on the door, but hesitated to open it. “One more minute,” she said quietly. “I just want to enjoy this feeling for a little longer.”

“Whatever you need,” Shaw said. “You know I’m always here for you.”

“Mmhm.” Root rested her head against the window and closed her eyes.

-

Joss and John welcomed Root home with takeout pizza and an episode of Buffy. Followed by another episode of Buffy because they had to find out what happened next.

As the credits rolled, John said, “I tried to call Harold and tell him what happened but it said ‘the number you have called is not available’.” He even imitated the toneless, RP voice that said all phone message

“And he hasn't been on WhatsApp in nearly a week,” Joss added.

“There's definitely something untoward going on,” Root said. “Lionel said Harold had been ordering from him, I’ve half a mind to march up to his front door and demand he let us trace the orders.”

“Stop the clock sports fans,” Shaw said, holding up a hand. “How do we know this isn't just because he didn't pay his phone bill or whatever?”

“Because I know Harry. And this is unlike him,” Root argued.

“Root, you literally just got out of the hospital. Can't the investigation wait for today?”

In response, Root gave Shaw her best puppy eyes. “Please can we go and pester Lionel?”

Shaw huffed. “Fine.”

“Thanks babe.” Root kissed Shaw on the cheek and smiled when Shaw pretended to wipe it away with her sleeve.

Before they knew it, the gang was back in the car again. Shaw programmed the SatNav with Lionel’s address, which Root had somehow managed to find, then drove them to a fancy modern bungalow that could only be described as a ‘pad’.

“He has nice digs,” Joss said, nodding appreciatively as they pulled onto the driveway.

“I could get used to a place like this,” John said.

Shaw looked at him over her shoulder, “Of course you could. This whole neighborhood screams ‘bachelor’. You can actually feel all the testosterone in the air.” She shuddered. 

“Can we go?” Root asked. “I don't want to be in this realm of masculinity longer than I have to.”

As they approached the door, the motion sensing lights that lined both sides of the path came on.

Root was the first to reach the doorstep, and looked at the door with a completely flummoxed expression on her face. “...I don't understand this mechanism.”

Shaw looked over Root’s shoulder with a distasteful huff. “Is this house too modern for a doorbell?”

“Apparently so,” Root said. “You should knock.”

“He might not be able to hear us over the sound of all this money.”

Root looked at Shaw and tilted her head to the side.

“Alright, alright. I’m knocking.” She gave the door three good pounds, probably enough to send a lesser construction flying off its hinges.

Lionel opened the door, took one look at them and said, “No.”

He started to slam it in their faces but Root thrust her O2 tank into the gap and prevented it from closing.

“What do you want, Coco Puffs?” he asked eventually when Root had managed to stare him down.

“We think Harold might be in trouble and we need your help to find him!” she said.

“Glasses is in trouble?”

Root nodded.

“I don't see what you need me for. You have nearly every illegal act covered between you, I’m surprised you haven't ended up in the slammer yet.”

“Then wouldn't you like an opportunity to work with such hardened and professional criminals?”

Lionel rolled his eyes, but stepped out of the way to let them in. “Whadda ya need?”

Surveying his computer equipment, Root said, “Access to your client records and details of all the transactions made in the last week.”

“Is that all, Princess?”

“For the moment.”

“Everything you need will be on that computer. My password is -”

“Unnecessary.” Root sat down in front of the computer and started typing, within seconds she was scrolling through his client list and found the file called Finch, Harold.

Shaw gave Lionel a look that said ‘that's right, that's my girl’.

When Root had finished her research she said, “So, I traced Harry’s orders, which were made on his phone, then pinged his GPS. He has been at Thornhill University this whole time, and his phone’s still there. We need to go!”

She stood up so quickly she tripped over her own feet but managed to steady herself on the desk, and was almost out of the door shouting “let's go rescue him” over her shoulder before anybody else even had time to blink.

Shaw raced after her and caught up with her as she reached the car. “Root, slow down. You need to think about this. For all we know, it could be a trap or a wild goose chase or -”

“ _Or_ Harry could be in danger and needs us to save him.”

“Just hear me out, OK?”

Root exhaled slowly. “OK.”

“The only concrete evidence we have is radio silence from Harold, a weird email and his phone being at the Uni despite the fact that he is supposedly on holiday. Which explains the radio silence. Maybe he got a new phone and forgot to tell us.”

“You can't honestly think that is the reason for all of this.”

“No, but I think we need to consider all options before running headlong into potential danger.”

“I’m not: I have you to protect me.”

Shaw sighed. “We're really doing this, then?”

“We have to. Harold is our friend.” Root cracked a smile. “And it's not like we know anybody else capable of rescuing him.

“Mmm.” Shaw nodded and gave a half-shrug.

John and Joss waited inside until Shaw waved them over, then before she had even finished explaining what she and Root had agreed, John interrupted her.

“I’ll stop you right there, Shaw. Whatever it is, I’m in.”

“So am I,” Joss said.

“Ok then.” Root clasped her hands together. “Road trip!”

Fifteen minutes into their drive, Joss got a call from a withheld number. She looked to her friends for advice and they nodded for her to answer it.

Cautiously, she swiped to answer, put it on speaker and tentatively asked, “Hello?”

“Jocelyn Carter?”

“Yes.”

“This is Principal Claypool.”

‘Control?’ John mouthed silently, confused. Root shrugged.

Joss swallowed. “Hello, Ma’am. How can I help?”

“There is something happening on campus and I will erase every mark on your and those hooligans you hang around with’s permanent records if you help me resolve this.

“What kind of something?”

“I’m afraid I can't give you any more information over the telephone.”

Joss chewed her thumbnail thoughtfully. “I guess we could come over and discuss the matter in person.”

“But what about Harry?” Root burst out, forgetting about Control on the other end of the phone.

“I have reason to believe young master Finch is involved,” Control said. “I advise you not to have any contact with him until we have spoken further.”

The team all gaped at each other.

“I guess...I guess we’ll come and speak to you then,” Joss said. The line went dead indicating Control had hung up, so Joss put her phone down and leant back in her seat. “Well, I wasn't expecting that.”


	8. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the extreme delay, but here is the final chapter at last! Don't forget to leave a comment :)

“Thank you for coming at such short notice,” Control said as the four students and Bear filed into her office for the second time in a week.

“It’s not like you gave us much of a choice,” Shaw pointed out. “Calling Joss to say you need our help then going all International Woman of Mystery on us.”

“You forgot the part where she told us we can't speak to Harry because he is involved,” Root added quietly.

“Yeah, what Root said,” Shaw said with a vehement nod. 

Control graciously ignored them and opened the thick wooden box that was sitting on her desk. “Place your electronic devices in here.”

The team complied reluctantly, exchanging worried looks as the situation became increasingly serious. 

“Now onto business.” Control sat in the high-backed chair behind her desk. “I realise that my methods of contacting you thus far have been unorthodox at best, but for that I have good reason.”

“This sounds rehearsed,” Root said under her breath.

She glanced nervously at the chair behind her and wondered if it would be acceptable for her to sit. Control was seated, but everyone else was standing and the principal’s speech was in full flow, so she wasn't about to invite them to take a seat any time soon. But Root was getting tired - it had been a long day and her energy level wasn't at its best.

Luckily, Shaw had picked up on Root’s body language and knew exactly what it meant. “Principal Claypool, is it alright if Root sits down? She just got out of the hospital and -”

“Yes, that's quite alright. As I was saying…”

Root sank gratefully onto the chair and waited for Control to actually get to the point.

“There has been uproar on campus for the past few days after the student body found out about Harold Finch’s Machine.”

“His what?” Joss choked out in a voice that gave the impression that, had she been drinking, she would have done a spit take. 

“Master Finch has created a computer programme far more sophisticated than anything currently in existence, capable of analysing information for each student in order to predict grades and recommend personalised study techniques. He kept it secret and gave it to the teaching staff, but word got out somehow and there have been many offers to buy it and several attempts to destroy it. So Master Finch was forced to go off the grid, so to speak, for his own protection.”

In the silence that followed, you could have heard a pin drop.

“He didn't tell me he finally built it,” Root said in a hollow voice, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. “I knew he was working on something big, but…”

“It does make sense,” John said. “The weird call, the email, the lack of texts.”

Joss nodded in agreement.

Root turned her gaze to Control. “What is it that you want us to do, exactly?”

“Protect the programme,” Control said. “Much as it pains me to say this - if anybody has the skills to prevent anything untoward happening to this machine, it's you.”

“Ain't that the truth,” Joss whispered sadly. “We’re basically felons for hire.”

John looked at his friends. “What do you think?”

“I dunno,” Shaw said.

“It's not like we have anything better to do,” Root said. “And I’m kind of curious about Harry’s creation.”

And so they agreed to Control’s deal and were subsequently dismissed from her office. They then went to Root and Shaw’s dorm room in search of a quiet place to process everything. It was a lot to take in.

Out of the blue Root declared, “I am furious with Harold. He didn't tell us anything, let us worry for his safety and what is he doing? Having a lovely holiday in Italy with Grace.”

“It's like he doesn't trust us,” Shaw said. “We're supposed to be his friends.”

“Do you know what? I’m going to phone Grace and ask to speak to Harold. Then I’ll ask him what the hell he was thinking,” Root said, her tone neutral but her face betraying how angry she actually was.

She dialed Grace and waited for her to answer. 

“Hello?” was the polite response.

“It’s Root.”

“What has she done now?”

“No, it's Root speaking to you! Why do you always assume I’m in some kind of trouble? In fact, don't answer that. Please may you put Harold on the phone?”

“Oh, of course.” There was a brief scuffle and a barely muffled whisper of ‘Root wants to speak to you’.

“Root, I trust you are aware that this is Grace’s phone?” Harold asked.

“When you answer your phone, I’ll call you on your phone. But right now we have a more pressing matter to discuss, namely the Machine you built.”

“You found out about it. I never intended for things to get so -”

“Save it for Shaw, she's even angrier than I am. By the way, are you still in Italy?”

“No,” he said warily. “We got back yesterday and are driving back to the university now.”

“OK,” Root said. “That means I can yell at you in person. Talk to you real soon.”

She hung up before Harold could protest, then relayed the information to her friends.

When Harold appeared in their dorm room a few minutes later, looking very tanned and slightly concerned, all hell broke loose.

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?” Root demanded before he was even over the threshold. “We thought you'd died!”

(“That's a bit of an exaggeration.”)

“(You'll get your turn in a second, Sameen.) Going off the grid like that! Do you know Control called us and was all mysterious and unforthcoming, then she dropped this huge bombshell on us!”

“I didn't wish to endanger you,” Harold said cautiously.

“Didn't wish to endanger us?” Shaw echoed with such vehemence that John gave her a worried look and gestured for her to tone it down a little.

“That's right. I felt it was for the best that you be somewhat removed from -”

“Finch, drip it!”

“Do you mean drop it or zip it?”

“Both! Your efforts to ‘protect’ us indirectly landed Root in hospital, and don't think I haven't noticed that you have yet to ask her if she's ok. So quite frankly, you can take your stupid invention and shove it where you don't get phone signal.”

Tentatively, Grace stepped towards Harold and placed a hand on his arm. “Maybe we should go. It's been a long drive and I’m sure you could use some food.”

“Yes alright,” Harold said resignedly. 

“See you guys around,” Grace called over her shoulder as she shepherded Harold out of the door.

-

A few hours later, Shaw was returning to the dorm room after being sent to the store on an emergency snack run, when she heard raised voices filtering out of a partly-opened window.

The first voice was the unmistakable booming tones of Control, and although she couldn't place the second female voice it was one she recognised. 

She stepped closer to the wall, keeping out of sight from the window, and listened while trying not to think about what Control might do to her if she got caught.

“As principal of this school and legal owner of the machine, I can do with it whatever I see fit,” Control was saying. “I appreciate your concern, Mrs Corwin, but it is unnecessary.”

“Diane, I am begging you. Don't do this. If you are found out it won't just be your reputation down the drain, but also everyone else that works here. Not to mention Julia’s education.”

Shaw stayed where she was for another few minutes to confirm she understood what they were talking about, then retraced her steps to avoid passing the window and took the long route back to her dorm. Her heart was pounding and she was itching to run but didn't dare do so in case it aroused suspicion.

Then she burst into the room and announced, “Control is planning to use the machine to illegally enrol her daughter Julia at the university. We need to stop her!”

“That isn't exactly a heinous crime, Shaw,” John said skeptically.

“Well no, not at present.” Shaw twisted the carrier bag in her hands. “But this is Control we're talking about. You remember all that bad stuff she did that Root found out about, yeah? It's only a matter of time before she thoroughly ruins somebody else's life now she has this huge resource on her side.”

Joss nodded. “Shaw has a point, we can't let her repeat what she did to Hanna Frey. What do you suggest we do?”

“The only thing we can do,” Shaw said. “Steal the machine.”

For once in their lives, all of them were completely speechless.

Shaw gave it a few seconds but not even Root had a response. “Okay well I’m not hearing a no so I’m just going to go ahead and do it, with or without your help.”

“We're far too involved with this whole situation to back out now,” Joss said. “I’m in.”

Root said, “Not to sound biased or anything, but this is kind of our area of expertise.”

“And we would never let you do this on your own,” John said.

-

Half an hour later, Root, Shaw and Harold were standing outside the entrance to the university’s compost recycling centre. 

Joss and John were busy spying on Control, and Harold had been reluctantly readmitted into their group after they realised he was the only person who actually knew where the machine was located.

Shaw looked at the door and raised an eyebrow. “It's in there?”

“Indeed,” Harold said. “Nobody would even think to search here and, if they did consider it, the stench would be enough to deter them. At least, it would if this place actually contained compost.”

Root seemed impressed. “That's actually quite clever. If I weren't mad at you I would give you more credit.”

“Thank you, I think?”

“Let's get on with it,” Shaw said, gesturing for Harold to unlock the door. 

He did so and they entered the first room, which was home to several doors with concerning labels saying things like ‘hazardous’ and ‘toxic’. He opened the door to a room apparently containing harmful radiation, while explaining that the labels were fake and another precaution against unwanted visitors. 

Harold reached out for the light switch, but before he could locate it somebody else turned it on and the sudden light revealed none other than Jeremy Lambert.

“Well well well,” he said, steepling his fingers. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Root, hiding behind Shaw, whispered, “He doesn't even go here.”

“Principal Claypool hired me to guard the machine, since she had a feeling you lot would double cross her. And she was right. Name a more iconic trio than me, victory and you looking stupid. Go on, I’ll wait.”

Shaw took a step forwards, sizing him up. “How about my fist, your face and - uh - my other fist!” As she spoke, she held one hand up behind her back and counted down from 3 on her fingers. “Now!”

In perfect coordination, Shaw punched Jeremy in the face while Harold darted behind him to grab the laptop containing the machine’s core code then, just before they made their escape, Root slammed her O2 tank into Jeremy’s shin.

“Hey, that thing comes in handy,” Shaw said as they briskly made their way to the science lab where they were meeting Joss, John and Bear.

“Yeah,” Root agreed. “And it helps me breathe so win-win.”

“I’ll say this much for you two: there's never a dull moment when you're around,” Harold said.

Root laughed. “Watch out Harry, that was almost a compliment.”

“I think not,” he muttered.

Shaw rolled her eyes, then slowed her walking as they approached the lab. She glanced through the glass panel on the door before opening it, to confirm her friends were in there.

Root followed Shaw into the room, but suddenly her path was obstructed by something solid and she tripped over it, making an alarming clatter loud enough to wake the dead (or at least that's how it felt to her) and drawing everybody's gaze. Upon looking down, she realised that the offending object was a bright yellow plastic sign. “My bad,” she mumbled.

“Do we need to get a ‘caution ‘caution wet floor sign’ sign’?” Shaw asked, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

Shaw wasn't a big laugher, but Root knew that expression was her equivalent of rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Normally it was only Shaw’s own jokes that could generate that response, but Root had inspired Shaw to make the home which was basically the same thing.

Joss was sitting on a stool by the desk and holding Bear’s leash while the dog lay down in front of her. “Did you get the machine?” she asked Harold.

By way of answer, he partially unzipped his satchel and showed her the laptop. 

“Good work.” 

Meanwhile, Shaw was methodically working her way around all the cupboards in the lab and putting various items from them into her purse. Root was sitting on a desk and watching her work.

“Can we go now?” Harold asked anxiously, glancing at his watch.

“In a sec,” Shaw replied. She had her head in a cupboard so her voice was slightly muffled.

Out of the blue, Root exclaimed, “uh-oh.”

“What-oh?” asked John.

Root gestured towards the window opposite her desk. “I can see Control on her way over here. And she isn't a happy camper.”

Shaw cursed. “We'll never make it out in time without a distraction.”

“We could always climb out of the window,” Root suggested. “We are on the ground floor.”

“But how will that stop us being seen?” Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose.

John peered through the glass panel in the door then pulled the fire alarm and shouted, “Shaw, window, now!”

Shaw thrust her purse into Joss’s arms - who promptly exclaimed “what the heck have you got in there - Stonehenge?” - then opened the window as far as it would go.

As the alarm blared and the halls were filled with swarms of teenagers, Shaw helped Root climb out then handed her her O2 tank.

Joss and Harold were next, then John holding Bear and finally Shaw, who dropped onto the grass and closed the window best she could from outside. 

“We gotta bail before they realise we stole all this stuff,” Shaw said. “To the getaway car!”

The fire alarm was still audible, albeit slightly dampened, as the team made their way to the parking lot as quickly as they could.

“Remember to stay out of sight,” Joss hissed, motioning for her friends to hug the wall. 

Seconds later, they arrived at the parking lot and were nearly home free. However, since they were exposed there they had no choice but to run. Shaw automatically took Root’s hand and pulled her towards the car.

“This is San Diego all over again,” Root muttered as they got into the car and started to drive away.

Harold frowned. “What happened in San Diego?”

Joss squeaked and leaned back in her seat as though she wanted it to take her as one of it's own.

“You don't want to know,” John said. “Shaw, don't tell him. You shouldn't have told me, but you did. So now I’m telling _you_ : you don't want to know.”

“I see,” Harold said. 

“So, uh, not that I want to ruin the mood or anything,” Shaw began. “But does anybody know where I’m meant to be driving us to?”

Root leant down to feed Bear a biscuit as he sat on the floor by her feet. Then she sat back up and looked at Shaw. “Literally all our stuff is back at the uni so we can't exactly stay AWOL all night. But we do need somewhere to stash all our stolen goods for the time being.”

“Good call,” Shaw said with a nod. “I have a friend who lives around here who wouldn't mind looking after our stuff. My folks have known him forever, he even painted our house, so I can promise he's trustworthy.”

“He fainted in your house? Is he OK?” Root asked worriedly.

“No, he _painted_ our house. He’s fine.”

“Ohhh.” Root laughed. “Let’s go hide our illegally gotten stuff.”

Epilogue

“You can't be watching Star Wars again,” John said tiredly as soon as he caught sight of what was on the TV.

Shaw glared at him, but paused the film anyway. “Believe it or not, I didn't invite you over here to judge my television preferences.”

“Why did you invite me over?” he asked as he sat next to her on the sofa.

“To ask you to be my best man at my and Root’s wedding, but I’m not sure I want you now.”

“You only know, like, four other people.”

“That's two more than you.”

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by the arrival of the pizza delivery guy. Shaw thanked him and gave him a tip, then handed John his pizza box and sat back down. “So will you be my best man?”

“Of course.”

“Great! Your first task can be to watch Star Wars with me.”

John could only shake his head, but he was smiling.

-

That evening, Shaw knocked on the bathroom door. “Root, are you in the shower?”

“I can't hear you, I’m in the shower,” Root called in response, her voice echoing off the tiles.

“OK well you answered by question anyway so I’ll leave you be, since you're busy.”

“What? Sameen, I’m in the shower.”

“I know, we just established that. By the way I’m taking Bear for a walk.”

“Don't forget Bear needs a walk!”

Shaw shook her head. “I swear sometimes you can hear my thoughts.”

“I still can't hear you but I know you're making fun of me,” Root called. “And no, I can't hear your thoughts.”


End file.
